Les soeurs Atlantes
by Lyrianna
Summary: Lorsque Hitomie est de retour sur terre, elle retrouve sa chére planète dévastée par la troisième guerre mondiale et apprend à survivre dans un univers hostiles, et si le pouvoir des Atlantes pouvait changé le Destin de la Terre?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

_" Je ne t'oublierais jamais même lorsque je serais grand-mère "_

Une colonne de lumière bleue se forme et emmène la jeune fille sur sa terre natale mais pendant son absence la planète bleue a vécut un drame affreux, la troisième guerre mondiale a commencé, Ouest et Est se sont affrontés. La bombe atomique a été utilisée d'un côté comme de l'autre, il n'y a ni vainqueur ni vaincu, la planète n'est plus que désolation, survivre est maintenant la seule obsession et pour y parvenir tous les moyens sont bons.

Hitomie arrive et autour d'elle tout est en ruine, tout ce qu'elle a connut n'existe plus, l'odeur nauséabonde des cadavres laissé à l'abandon lui donne envi de vomir, devant un tel spectacle elle ne peut que se laisser tomber sur le sol et pleurer…

Voix de fille : Attention il arrive ! Tout le monde en place !

Voix de garçon : Et c'est qui celle-là !

Voix de fille : Je m'en occupe…Finissez le travail !

Hitomie sent alors quelqu'un la soulevé du sol et l'emporté, elle ouvre les yeux et voit une jeune fille qui la porte en courant, elles se réfugient dans des décombres.

Fille : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

Hitomie : Non…

Fille : Bon t'en fait pas les garçons s'occupent de tout ! Je suis Elira et toi ?

Hitomie : Je m'appel Hitomie. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elira : Comment ça ?

Hitomie : Pourquoi tout est détruit ?

Elira : Tu viens de quelle planète toi ? Bon je résume vite fais, les bombes nucléaires ont fait boum et on est dans la merde parce que faut survivre.

Hitomie : C'était quoi cette chose…

Elira : Faut tout te dire à toi ! Un dragon, ils sont apparut après l'explosion…Ils sont dangereux car carnivore et très imposant mais si on veut mangé…De toute façon y'a rien d'autre.

Hitomie : Ca alors…

Elira : Viens avec moi, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau toute seule.

Hitomie : Il y a eut beaucoup de survivant ?

Elira : Très peu environs ¼ de la population mondiale et encore…On est arrivé à notre lieu de résidence, c'est un petit mais faut pas qu'on se fasse repéré par l'ennemis c'est idéal.

Hitomie : L'ennemis ? Tu veux dire les dragons ?

Elira : Pas seulement, les survivants se font la guerre entre eux pour divers choses…Je te présente nos meilleurs chasseurs, Raphaël, Mikaël, Ezéchiel et Gabrielle voici Hitomie, elle est nouvelle et semble perdue alors je compte sur vous pour l'aider et la former.

Gabrielle : Avec plaisir ! Je vous laisse le plaisir de découper, je vais lui faire visiter !

Hitomie : Vous, vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Gabrielle : Oui, on était ensemble à l'orphelinat depuis notre naissance, c'est un miracle qu'on ai survécut tous ensemble, on s'en sort pas trop mal depuis. Et toi tu avais de la famille ?

Hitomie : Mes parents et un petit frère mais…Ils sont morts.

Gabrielle : Je suis désolée pour toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporter de perdre les autres.

Hitomie : J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais…

Une année entière s'écoule, Hitomie trouve sa place dans le groupe, apprend le maniement des armes et la chasse aux dragons, elle devient une redoutable guerrière et perd ses illusions de jeune fille.

Gabrielle : On a repéré un dragon, pas loin…

Elira : On y va, pas de temps à perdre si on veut mangé ce soir.

Hitomie : Ils se font de plus en plus rares.

Raphaël : Ils ne sont pas fous, ils ont changé de territoire, ils savent qu'on est trop fort pour eux !

Ezéchiel : Ne soyons pas trop sûr de nous et restons sur nos gardes !

Mikaël : Allons-y sans perdre de temps.

Le dragon est gigantesque pour de simples humains, fort et malin il donne beaucoup de mal à la fine équipe et avant de mourir dans un dernier effort il propulse Hitomie contre un arbre d'un coup de queue désespérée.

La jeune fille gravement blessée à la tête finit par s'en sortir vivante mais perd la mémoire, oubliant tout, sa famille, Gaia, ses amis, son amour…

Elira : Comment tu te sens ?

Hitomie : Ca va…Et toi ?

Elira : Soulagée, on a assez de viande pour tenir cet hiver, tiens on a trouvé ça en découpant ton dragon.

Elle lui tend un cristal rose qu'elle a fait pendre à un lacet noir.

Hitomie : Un drag-énergist ?

Elira : Un quoi ?

Hitomie : Je ne sais pas…C'est sorti tout seul.

Elira : T'es vraiment une drôle de fille toi !

Hitomie : Je sais que je te dois beaucoup, sans toi je serais morte probablement.

Elira : Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? T'as perdu la mémoire je te rappel…

Hitomie : Très drôle, les autres m'ont raconté.

Elira : Laisse les dire, tu es mon amie aujourd'hui. Le passé importe peu.

Hitomie : Tu sais parfois je voudrais partir loin, là ou je serais à l'abris avec toi, et où on n'aurait pas besoin de lutter sans cesse pour survivre…

Elira, la prenant dans ses bras : Allons calme toi, ensemble on survivra.

Hitomie : Je veux retourné d'où je viens… Sur cette planète où dans le ciel on voit la terre et la lune.

Elira : Pas de doute, t'as pris un sacré coup sur la tête !

Une colonne de lumière bleue se forme et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent dans un lieu fabuleux qui leur ai inconnu. Une grande prairie fleurie s'étend devant elles, sur leur droite une cascade se jette dans un lac sur lequel fleurissent des nénuphars jaunes et roses, sur leur gauche une forêt semble s'étendre à l'infini.

Elira : Tu crois qu'on est morte puis montée au paradis ?

Hitomie : Vu ce qu'on fait pour survivre ça m'étonnerais qu'on aille en haut.

Elira : T'as raison, on est où alors ?

Hitomie : Je ne sais pas et pourtant j'ai un impression de déjà vu.

Une femme apparaît alors transparente.

Hitomie : Un esprit.

Elira : Super, c'est notre jour de chance.

Femme : Soyez les bienvenues dans la Vallée des Illusions, mes filles.

Hitomie : Mes filles ?

Elira : Qui êtes vous ?

Femme : Je me nomme Ayana, je suis votre mère biologique.

Hitomie : J'ai été adoptée ?

Elira : On est sœur ? A qui vous voulez faire croire ça ? Elle a perdu la mémoire mais moi non !

Ayana : Laissez moi vous montrer ce qui fut votre passé mes filles…

_Le sol tremblait, l'Atlantide était en train de disparaître._

_Homme : Ayana ! Je t'en supplie fuie avec nos filles !_

_Ayana : Non, je te quitterais pas !_

_Homme : C'est de la folie…Accepte de partir sur Gaia…_

_Ayana : Non je ne partage pas la folie de mon père, je ne veux pas de se monde créer par leur esprit._

_Homme : Ayana, pense à nos filles._

_Ayana : Je vais les envoyer sur le continent non Atlante…J'espère qu'un jour…_

_Homme : Ayana ! Non !_

Ayana : J'ai perdu la vie en envoyant l'une et l'autre sur le continent non Atlantes vous êtes sœurs comme le prouve le tatouage situé entre vos reins en bas du dos, vous êtes les héritières de la citée perdue.

Hitomie : Elle dit vrai, tu sais bien que nous avons ce tatouage.

Elira : On est vos filles et alors vous croyez que ça nous fait quelque chose ? De toute façon, vous êtes morte.

Ayana : J'ai besoin de votre aide…La folie Atlante va de nouveau frappé et risque de détruire cette planète, vous devez empêché que cela arrive…

Elira : Et ça va nous apporter quoi ?

Ayana : Vous pourrez utiliser la machine Atlante qui réalise les rêves pour redonner vie à la terre…Aidez-nous, je vous en supplie…

Hitomie : Tu imagines, la terre a nouveau viable ? Plus de problèmes de nourritures où pour trouver de l'eau, peut être même que la guerre entre humain prendrai fin. On doit essayer !

Elira : Admettons ! On doit faire quoi ?

Ayana : Allez à Fleid, vous trouverez la voie.

Elira : Sympa, on y va comment, c'est où ? Y'as pas plus simple ? Vous pouvez pas nous dire simplement et clairement ce qu'il faut faire ?

Ayana : Trouvez la voie, demandez au Duc de Fleid…

Un flash blanc ébloui les jeunes filles et elles se retrouvent devant une ville.

Hitomie : Tu crois que c'est Fleid ?

Elira : Possible, note que ça me gonfle déjà, j'ai horreur des énigmes !

Hitomie : Mais si ça nous permet de sauver la terre ?

Elira : Et si ça permet rien du tout, on fait quoi ?

Hitomie : Au moins on aura essayer…

Elira : Tu parles d'une consolation, c'est bien la dernière fois que j'écoute une morte !

Hitomie : C'est notre mère.

Elira : Bah voyons, ça restes à prouver !

Hitomie : J'aime bien l'idée qu'on soit sœur…

Elira : Moi aussi…On y est, alors on doit voir qui déjà ?

Hitomie : Le Duc de Fleid…Ce nom m'est familier…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Les deux jeunes filles traversent la ville et arrivent devant les portent d'un château.

Soldat : On ne passe pas !

Elira : On voudrait voir le Duc de Fleid ?

Soldat : La séance de doléances est terminée, revenez demain.

Hitomie : Mais c'est urgent…

Soldat : Demain, j'ai dit !

Elira : Pas la peine de s'énerver, on reviendra demain.

Hitomie : Mais…

Elira : Ecoute le nuit tombe autant se reposer un peu, c'est pas à un jour prés, non ?

Hitomie : C'est vrai, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai très envi de protéger cette planète comme si elle était chère à mon cœur alors que je ne la connais pas…

Elira : Toi et tes intuitions bizarres.

Hitomie : On dort où, je te signale que l'on n'a pas d'argent.

Elira : Je croyais d'avoir mis du plomb dans la cervelle ! Regarde y'a une église.

Hitomie : Et alors ?

Elira : Qui dis église dis pitié on va faire nos miséreuses ! Sors tes violons et joue nous la pauvre orpheline sans famille comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Hitomie : Tu es vraiment sans cœur pour ses pauvres gens que l'on abuse.

Elira : Tu préfère dormir dehors ?

Hitomie : Non, allons-y…

Elles interprètent parfaitement leur petite comédie et se voient offrir gîte et couvert pour la durée de leur séjour dans la ville. Dés que l'aube apparaît, elles se lèvent et se dirigent au château où elles attendent patiemment leur tour.

Hitomie : C'est quoi les doléances ?

Elira : Les plaintes des villageois à leur seigneur, c'est période moyen âge ici.

Hitomie : Regarde c'est un enfant…J'ai l'impression de le connaître…

Elira : C'est notre tour, puisque tu sembles si enthousiaste à l'idée de lui parler à toi l'honneur.

Hitomie, directe : Nous cherchons la voie.

Le Duc, surpris : La voie de quoi ?

Hitomie : Alors là j'en sais rien…Elira ?

Elira : T'es pas douée, Hitomie !

Le Duc : Hitomie ? Il me semble vous reconnaître…

Hitomie : Ah bon ? On se connaît ?

Elira : Je le sens mal…

Le Duc : Garde faite chercher ma tante et mon oncle !

Soldat : A vos ordres Prince Cid !

Hitomie : Ca me dit quelque chose…

Un homme et une femme entre alors.

Homme : Hitomie ! Tu es revenue !

Femme : Comme je suis contente de te revoir !

Elira : Tu les connais ceux-là ?

Hitomie : Euh…Non pas que je sache !

Homme : Hitomie, tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Allen…

Femme : Hitomie, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elira : Suite à un petit accident elle a perdu la mémoire.

Hitomie : Un petit accident ? T'es gonflée, je te rappel qu'un dragon m'a gentiment balancé contre un arbre !

Elira : T'avais qu'à rester concentré, on ne se relâche pas pendant un combat !

Allen : Si ce n'est pas pour nous voir que fais-tu ici et qui est mademoiselle ?

Hitomie : Oh je vous présente ma sœur Elira.

Femme : Je m'appelle Mirana, j'ignorais que tu avais une sœur…Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Hitomie : Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment. On est là pour trouver la voie.

Allen : Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire, tu pourrais peut être nous expliquer.

Elira : Vite fais alors et la version courte, qu'on n'y passe pas la journée !

Hitomie : Fais le alors !

Elira : Tu as vraiment un sale caractère ! On a tué un dragon…

Mirana : Dieu du ciel, vous n'avez rien ?

Hitomie : Non, on a l'habitude.

Allen : L'habitude ? Toi ?

Hitomie : Bah oui.

Elira : Bon je raconte ou pas ?

Cid : Allez-y…

Elira : Donc en le découpant…

Mirana : Pour quoi faire ?

Hitomie : Manger.

Cid : Beurk…

Elira : Vous savez que vous êtes chiant à m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes !

Allen : Continuez nous vous écoutons.

Elira : Donc on a trouvez un cristal rose…

Hitomie : Un drag-énergist…

Elira : Et on s'est retrouvée dans un drôle d'endroit…

Hitomie : La Vallée des Illusions…

Elira : Là on a vu cette femme…

Hitomie : Ayana, notre mère.

Elira : Enfin, elle prétend l'être…Elle veut que l'on sauve cette planète parce que la folie Atlantes va de nouveau se réveiller et la plonger dans le chaos.

Hitomie : Comme on est des descendantes Atlantes, c'est à nous de résoudre le problème !

Elira : Donc on doit voir le Duc de Fleid et lui demander la voie que l'on doit prendre pour trouver la machine qui réalise les rêves.

Hitomie : Simple comme bonjour, on calme les atlantes et on sauve notre terre après.

Allen : Pourquoi sauver la terre ?

Elira : Parce que tout est détruit et qu'on crève la faim là bas et qu'on s'entre tue joyeusement.

Mirana : Mon dieu…

Cid : J'aimerais vous aidé mais je ne vois pas comment, je ne sais rien à propos de cette voie que vous cherchez. Je vais me renseigné auprès de mes conseillers mais il vous faudra patienter quelques jours.

Elira : Géniale ! Pourquoi je t'ai écouté ! On va perdre notre temps !

Hitomie : On doit essayé ! C'est toi qui m'a appris ça, toujours persévérer !

Elira : Si j'avais sut ou ça me mènerais je peux te dire que je m'en serais abstenue !

Mirana : Calmez-vous je vais mettre des chambres à votre disposition, vous pourrez vous reposer un peu, prendre un bon bain et changer de vêtement…Venez avec moi.

Hitomie : Je lui fait confiance.

Elira : Alors allons-y !

Allen : Tu as déjà entendu parlé de cette histoire ?

Cid : Je sais que nous veillons sur un trésor Atlantes peut être est-ce la voie qu'elle cherche, je l'ignore totalement.

Allen : Elle a bien changé, il semble que la vie ne l'ai pas épargné.

Cid : Dois-je prévenir Van ?

Allen : Demande lui de venir au plus vite pour une affaire urgente mais ne parle de rien. Elle semble l'avoir oublié lui aussi. Ca lui causera un choc.

Cid : Peut être se souviendra t-elle de lui.

Allen : C'est possible…

Mirana conduit les deux jeunes filles dans une chambre qu'elles se partageront, puis leur fait préparer un bain, elles s'y glissent avec plaisir et profitent du moment.

Hitomie : Tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

Elira : A trouver la voie ? J'en doute.

Hitomie : J'ai envi d'y croire, on a besoin d'espoir pour continuer à avancer.

Elira : Ecoute Hitomie ne te fais pas trop d'illusions d'accord, sois réaliste.

Hitomie : Je veux croire en mes rêves !

Elira : Ecoute on fera le maximum pour réussir, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hitomie : Oui..

Elles sortent de leur bain et cherchent des vêtements propres dans l'armoire.

Hitomie : C'est joli…

Elira : Tu rigoles là ? C'est plein de frou-frou et de dentelles…Comment tu veux te battre avec ça ?

Hitomie : Tu as raison mais on ne va pas resté nue.

Elira :Ah je hais cet endroit ! Je veux rentré sur terre !

Hitomie, riant : Soit patiente et puis ça te va bien je trouve !

Elira : Hitomie sale petite peste ! Tu va voir si je t'attrape, tu vas le regretté !

Elles se chamaillent joyeusement puis retrouvent les autres dans la salle à manger.

Allen, admiratif : Vous êtes magnifiques !

Hitomie, tout sourire : Merci beaucoup !

Elira : Mais vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus pratique ?

Mirana : Pratique ?

Elira : Oui, je me vois mal sauver cette foutue planète fringuée de la sorte, pas moyen de faire le moindre geste ! On s'empêtre dans cette amas de tissus inutile !

Hitomie : Calme toi, je suis certaine qu'avec un peu patience du fil et une aiguille…

Elira : Ah non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici ! On trouve cette foutue voie on la prend, on fait ce qu'on peu et au revoir tout le monde !

Cid : J'ai interrogé mes conseillers à ce sujet.

Elira : Enfin quelque chose de concret ! Alors ?

Cid : Il s'agit d'une porte Atlante dissimulée dans les catacombes du château.

Hitomie : Super ! On a plus qu'a y aller…

Cid : Cependant il faut l'ouvrir…

Elira : Pourquoi ce ton ? Elle s'ouvre comment cette porte ?

Cid : D'après les textes que j'ai consulté il faut remplir de sang une coupe incrustée dans la porte.

Hitomie : Du sang de quoi ?

Cide : Du sang de dragon rouge.

Allen : C'est de la folie, jamais vous ne réussirez.

Mirana : C'est un travail d'homme…

Hitomie : Elira ?

Elira : Je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour abandonner à côté de cette foutue porte ! On va l'ouvrir c'est moi qui te le dis ! Et s'il nous faut tuer un dragon rouge et bien nous le ferons !

Hitomie : Bien dit ! C'est un petit dragon de rien du tout qui va nous faire peur !

Elira : Alors allons en chasse !

Allen : Une petite minute…Ce n'est pas si simple…

Cid : Les dragons rouges ne vivent pas ici, mais dans les forêts reculées de Fanélia.

Elira : Et bien allons à Fanélia !

Mirana : Vous êtes complètement folles…

Allen : Nous avons demandé au souverain de Fanélia de venir, il vous faut sa permission pour chasser sur ses terres.

Elira : Très bien, pendant ce temps, on va s'entraîner.

Hitomie : D'accord, prévenez-nous dés qu'il sera arrivé.

Allen, soupirant : C'est la catastrophe ! Tu n'aurais pas dut leur dire Cid.

Cid : Elles en avaient le droit.

Mirana : Je me demande comment va réagir Van.

Allen : Je doute qu'il accepte qu'Hitomie parte traquée un dragon rouge avec cette fille, il voudra certainement l'accompagné. Il aura besoin d'aide, je pense partir avec eux.

Mirana : C'est de la folie !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

La journée passe et les deux jeunes filles sans interruption s'affronte à l'épée sous le regard incrédule de Cid et Allen.

Allen : Et bien ça alors, quelle dextérité ! On voit bien qu'elles ont l'habitude…

Cid : Hitomie a bien changé…Elle qui haïssait la guerre plus que tout…

Allen : J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

Garde : Monsieur le Duc, les Princes de Fanélia sont arrivés !

Cid : Allons-y…

Allen : Je me demande qu'elle sera leur réaction.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de Cid…

Cide : Van, Folken je suis soulagé que vous ayez put venir aussi rapidement.

Van : Cela semblait important, que pouvons faire pour toi ?

Folken : Il y a un problème ?

Allen : Pas vraiment non, nous aurions besoin de votre permission pour chasser un dragon rouge.

Van : Un dragon rouge ? Mais vous êtes complètement fous !

Folken : Pourquoi ?

Cid : Deux jeunes filles Atlantes ont besoin de son sang pour ouvrir la voie qu'elles doivent suivre.

Van : Des Atlantes ? Vous voulez que des filles chassent le plus cruel des dragons…

Folken : Si c'est leur souhait je ne m'y oppose pas.

Van : Je ne permettrais pas qu'elles viennent se faire tuer sur mes terres !

Allen : Et bien accompagne les !

Van : Pourquoi pas ça me changera les idées.

Cid : Tu acceptes alors ?

Van : Oui, alors où sont-elles ses inconscientes ?

Mirana : Dans l'arrière cours elles s'entraînent, mes robes sont irrémédiablement fichues.

Allen : Venez assisté au spectacle ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Ils sortent du bureau et gagne rapidement l'arrière cours où les deux jeunes filles s'affrontent.

Van, abasourdis : Hitomie !

Il dégaine son épée et se précipite au secours de la jeune fille.

Elira, s'arrêtant : Tu le connais celui-là ?

Hitomie, reprenant son souffle : Non, pas du tout !

Van se précipite devant Hitomie et provoque Elira.

Van : Je t'interdit de lui faire du mal.

Elira : T'es barge toi, pousse toi de là !

Van : Hors de question !

Elira : Très bien, tu l'aura voulu ! Hitomie…

Hitomie : Ok mais ne l'abîme pas trop.

Elira : Je vais juste m'amuser un peu.

Hitomie rejoint alors le groupe de curieux et salut Folken.

Folken : Hitomie ! Tu es de retour ?

Hitomie : On se connaît ? C'est qui lui ? Pourquoi il veut absolument me protéger, je suis bien assez grande pour le faire moi-même !

Cid : Hitomie a perdu la mémoire, je te présente Folken Fanel, et celui qui affronte Elira c'est Van Fanel. Tu les connais, Van gouverne Fanélia, j'ai obtenu son accord pour le dragon mais il souhaite vous accompagné.

Hitomie : Je n'y voit aucun inconvénient, enfin s'il se sort vivant de ce combat.

Folken, impressionné : Qui est-ce ?

Hitomie : Elira, ma sœur.

Pendant ce temps le combat continu Van attaque encore et encore mais Elira pare sans la moindre difficulté ses attaques.

Elira : Tu fais pas le poids, renonce.

Van : Jamais !

Elira, levant les yeux au ciel : Ah les hommes, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres ! Finit de jouer !

Alors qu'il l'attaque mortellement, elle ferme les yeux et laisse tomber son épée. Van abasourdis ne peut retenir son coup, tous s'attendent au pire. Mais la jeune fille retient l'épée prisonnière entre ses mains, elle envoi un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Van qui tombe par terre, elle pose alors son épée contre sa gorge.

Elira : Alors ?

Van : C'est bon t'as gagné…

Hitomie : Ouah ! Géniale ! Tu m'apprendras à faire ça, dis ?

Elira : Oui, ça pourra toujours t'être utile.

Van, perdu : Hitomie ?

Hitomie : On se connaît ?

Van : Tu m'a oublié ?

Elira : Elle a perdu la mémoire.

Folken : Jolie prestation.

Elira : Comme toujours…C'est qui ceux-là ?

Hitomie :Les princes de Fanélia à ce que j'ai compris.

Van : Ne te souviens vraiment de rien.

Hitomie, contrite : Euh…Non, je suis désolée…

Van, hurlant : T'avais dis que tu ne m'oublierais jamais !

Elira : Oh Roméo on est pas sourde ! C'est pas de sa faute alors zen attitude.

Van : Hein ?

Hitomie : Cool faut pas s'énervé…C'est pas grave si je t'ai oublié.

Van, suffocant : Pas grave !

Hitomie : Bah non, puisque je suis là on va refaire connaissance !

Elira : Hitomie, rassure-moi tu sais que les hommes c'est un par un qu'on les consomme ?

Hitomie, riant : J'ai rompu avec Alec juste avant de partir…

Van : C'est qui cet Alec ?

Elira : Un abruti qu'elle a fait tourné en bourrique, écoute celui là t'y fais attention on en a besoin pour avoir notre dragon alors…

Hitomie : Je le dorlote ?

Elira : Oui, si tu veux…Mais l'épuise pas non plus…Il peut toujours servir …

Hitomie : D'accord, allez viens tu vas me raconté comment on s'est rencontré et on va faire plus ample connaissance…Ca te dis ?

Van, la suivant : Euh…oui…

Elira : Dites moi qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il veut juste se la faire.

Folken : Ce n'est pas le cas.

Elira : Alors je compatis pour lui, depuis son amnésie elle collectionne les garçons…

Allen : Tu veux dire qu'elle…avec d'autres hommes ?

Elira : Non, elle les rend dingue mais ne leur cède jamais. Les pauvres.

Folken : Et vous ?

Elira : Moi je n'ai pas l'intention de m'encombrer d'un homme. Alors pour ce dragon on fait comment ?

Cid : Vous allez pouvoir vous rendre dans la forêt interdite de Fanélia c'est là que vivent les dragons rouges, il vous faudra en trouver un, le tuer et ramener son sang.

Elira : Fastoche ! Bon je vous laisse je vais prendre un bain…

Mirana : Quelle jeune fille étrange.

Cid : Je l'aime bien, elle est rafraîchissant.

Folken : Un vrai défi…

Allen : Serais-tu intéressais ?

Folken : Peut être…

De son côté Hitomie entraîne Van dans les jardins.

Van : Attend-moi…

Hitomie : Attrape moi si tu peux !

Van : Ah ah je te tiens !

Hitomie, serrée contre lui : Pour le moment seulement…

Van : Tu m'as manqué Hitomie.

Hitomie : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Van, surpris : Vraiment ? Tu m'as oublié mais je t'ai manqué quand même…

Hitomie : C'est bizarre mais oui, je suis vraiment très contente d'être avec toi.

Van : Je n'aurais pas dut te laisser partir.

Hitomie : C'est la vie, même si c'est pas rose…Et puis ça m'a permis de rencontré ma sœur.

Van, souriant : Elle est drôlement forte pour une…

Hitomie : Une fille ? Lui dit jamais ça où bien t'es un homme mort…

Van : Pourquoi tu veux tué un dragon rouge ?

Hitomie : Je vais tout t'expliqué mais avant…

Van : Oui ?

Hitomie : Je veux un baiser !

Van, tout rouge : Hitomie…

Hitomie, se pressant contre lui : Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Van : C'est à dire que…

Elle ne le laisse pas finir et pose sa bouche sur la sienne, surpris il ne réagit pas.

Hitomie, faisant la moue : Je suis certaine que tu peux mieux faire…Enfin puisque tu préfères parler je vais te raconter ce que je sais…

En début de soirée dans la salle à manger.

Allen : Mais que font-elles ?

Van : Aucune idée, Hitomie est partir rejoindre sa sœur et depuis je ne l'ai pas revu.

Folken : Ca c'est bien passé ?

Van, rougissant : Avec Hitomie…Oui, très bien…

Mirana : Tu rougis, aurais-tu quelque chose à caché ?

Van, bafouillant : Pas du tout !

Allen : Elle a beaucoup changé, ce n'est plus la même personne.

Van : Effectivement…

Mirana : Les voilà ! Mais comment sont-elles habillées ? Oh non, mes robes…

Les deux jeunes filles avec ciseaux et aiguilles ont arrangé à leur façon les belles robes de Mirana. Elles sont largement raccourcies et transformées en mini short pour le bas, le haut est resté le même sans les longues manches bouffantes que la princesse affectionne tant.

Elira : Fermez la bouche et arrêtez de baver !

Hitomie, tournant sur elle-même : C'est réussit, non ? Elira a bien travaillé, je trouve.

Folken : C'est…original…

Allen : Très plaisant à voir en tout cas ça laisse peu de place à l'imagination.

Elira : C'est surtout beaucoup plus pratique pour ce battre.

Hitomie : C'est vrai…Le repas est prêt, je meurs de faim.

Cid : Bien sur, prenez place à table.

Elira : Quand partons-nous ?

Hitomie : C'est vrai il ne faut pas perdre de temps !

Van : Demain au levé du jour, ça vous va ?

Elira : Parfaitement.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Le lendemain matin Elira et Hitomie retrouvent Van, Folken et Allen pour partir.

Hitomie, toute joyeuse : Bonjour tout le monde bien dormi ?

Van, pas encore très réveillé : Oui…

Allen : Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir !

Hitomie : On va chasser un super dragon, c'est excitant ! Dommage que les autres ne soient pas là.

Folken : Quels autres ?

Hitomie : Nos amis sur terre, on vit ensemble Elira, Gabrielle, Raphaël, Mikaël, Ezéchiel et moi…

Van, curieux : Des amis vraiment ?

Hitomie : Bah oui…Même qu'ils sont drôlement mignons.

Elira : Arrête Hitomie, ne joue pas à ça avec lui.

Hitomie, boudeuse : Pourquoi ?

Elira : Parce qu'il ne joue pas comme les autres, le flirt il ne connaît pas enfin pas comme toi ! Ces charmants garçons ont tous quelqu'un dans leur vie, et elle n'entretient avec eux que des relations platoniques.

Van, soulagé : Merci.

Elira : De rien. Le trajet est long ?

Folken : Deux heures environs.

Hitomie : On va pouvoir discuter un peu alors ?

Elira : Ne le provoque pas où je te promet une fessée dont tu te rappelleras très longtemps.

Hitomie : D'accord je serai sage.

Finalement ils arrivent à la forêt interdite de Fanélia…

Elira : Elle est dense, un bon point pour nous il aura des difficultés pour s'échapper.

Van : Oui, mais se sont des dragons terrestres, ils sont sur leur territoire et le connaisse bien.

Hitomie : On va se le faire !

Allen : Hitomie !

Hitomie : Bah quoi c'est vrai…

Folken : Vous semblez bien confiante, n'avez-vous pas peur ?

Hitomie : Bah on a l'habitude, sur terre on chasse tous les jours et en plus les nôtres voles alors c'est pas un petit dragon terrestre que va nous arrêter.

Elira : Tais-toi donc ou va se faire repérer ! Leçon n°1 ?

Hitomie : Se fondre dans le décor et attaquer au moment le plus propice !

Elira : C'est bien, tout dragon qu'il soit, il besoin de manger et boire…On va trouvé un point d'eau et se planqué en attendant qu'il montre le bout se son nez…

Hitomie : Et là jackpot on le massacre !

Elira, souriante : On peut le dire comme ça…Alors vous connaissez les environs ?

Allen : Non absolument pas…

Folken : Un peu, c'est ici que l'on vient pour le rituel initiatique.

Hitomie : C'est quoi ?

Van : Je t'expliquerais plus tard, je sais où trouver un point d'eau. Suivez-moi.

Une heure plus tard ils sont arrivés, cachés ils surveillent l'arrivé d'un dragon.

Allen : Juste une question en passant, vous comptez le tué comment ?

Hitomie : Quelle question, comme d'habitude…

Folken : Ce qui veut dire en claire ?

Elira : Silence, regardez…Il est magnifique…

Un grand dragon rouge s'approche méfiant et se désaltère…

Hitomie : Il fait au moins 6 mètres de long et 3 de hauteur.

Elira : Regarde, il a des dards au bout de sa queue…Sûrement empoisonné, il va falloir être prudente.

Hitomie : Ne laissons pas passé notre chance !

Van : Vous ne voulez pas attendre un spécimen moins imposant ?

Hitomie : Ah non pas question.

Elles dégainent leurs épées, sortent de leur cachette et se précipite sur le dragon.

Allen : Elles sont folles !

Van, paniqué : Il faut les aider !

Folken : Laisse les faire, tout va bien pour le moment.

Elle se placent de façon à se qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, le dragon s'énerve et d'un coup de queue tente de les balayer mais les filles rapides et agiles esquive aisément.

Elira : Leçon n°2 !

Hitomie : D'accord c'est partis !

Elle attire sur elle l'attention du dragon, Elira en profite pour d'un saut monter sur le dos de la bête et lui planter plusieurs coups d'épées.

Elira : Leçon n°3 !

Hitomie : Pas de problème !

Elira crève les yeux de l'animal tandis que Hitomie lui transperce le cœur, dans un dernier cris le dragon expire et tombe à terre !

Hitomie : Youpi ! On l'a eut !

Elira : Donne moi de quoi récupérer le sang !

Hitomie, s'exécute en dansant : On est les championnes, on est les championnes ! On est, on est les championnes !

Elira : Calme toi j'ai pas envi d'en voir rappliquer un autre !

Van, épaté : Joli travail…

Allen : J'aurais jamais cru que vous réussiriez…

Folken : Surtout aussi aisément.

Allen : Au final on a fait de la figuration.

Hitomie : Merci pour les compliments ! C'est géniale, on va pouvoir ouvrir la porte et sauver tout le monde !

Elle saute au cou de Van et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Elira : Hitomie, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu le violera plus tard…

Hitomie, faisant la gamine : Mais euh…

Elira : Tais-toi…

Folken : On dirait des bruits de pas…

Allen : Dieu du ciel, une armée, restons caché.

Van : Ils ont fait prisonniers l'équipage du navire.

Folken : Ce n'est pas le plus embêtant, ils portent les armoiries de l'empire de Zaibacher.

Elira : C'est quoi ?

Van : Le pays qui a voulut dominer Gaia, nous l'avons pourtant vaincu…

Hitomie : La folie Atlante frappe de nouveau.

Elira : Arrête de croire ce que l'autre barge nous a dit !

Hitomie : Je te signal que jusque la tout est vrai.

Allen : Nous devons les délivré.

Elira : Ils ne sont pas nombreux…On peut s'en occupé.

Van : Comment ?

Hitomie, souriante : Ca c'est la leçon n°4, toujours tirer partis de la faiblesse de l'ennemis.

Folken : Je ne vois pas laquelle.

Elira : Les hommes faut vraiment tout leur expliquer…Restez là, on s'occupe de tout.

Hitomie : Je prend le flan Ouest.

Elira : Très bien je m'occupe de l'Est.

Allen : Ne me dite pas qu'elles vont attaquer l'ennemis ?

Folken : Si, depuis quand les filles font la guerre et protége les hommes ?

Van : L'ego en prend un coup c'est certain.

Une gorge tranchée, des clés volées le tout silencieusement, des hommes libérés quelques vie prisent au passage et après avoir récupérer les trois garçons, tout ce petit monde monte à bord du vaisseau et vais route vers Fleid.

Folken : Comment avez-vous fait ?

Hitomie : Je l'ai attiré dans la forêt, ici les filles ça court pas les rues, Elira lui a tranché la gorge, on lui a piqué ses clés on a ouvert aux autres. Bon au passage on en a trucidé un ou deux en partant mais rien de bien méchant au finale on s'est bien amusée !

Van : Il aurait put vous arrivez n'importe quoi !

Hitomie, moqueuse : Oh c'est mignon, il s'inquiète pour nous !

Allen : Il a raison.

Elira : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on sais très bien se défendre.

Hitomie : Tout à fait.

Folken : Profitons du voyage pour nous reposer, je suppose que ce n'est pas finit.

Allen : En fait elles ignorent tout de qui les attend une fois la porte ouverte.

Van : Nous devons nous renseigner sur cette armée que nous avons croisée, si Zaibacher attaque à nouveau…

Hitomie : Tu vois qu'il faut qu'on les aide, c'est…

Elira :…La folie destructrice des Atlantes qui fait son come back, je sais tu me l'as dis cent fois. Cette guerre ne nous concerne pas Hitomie.

Hitomie : Mais…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Elira : Pourquoi les choses sont toujours si compliquées ? On devait juste trouvé cette machine, arrêté la folie des Atlantes, et faire revivre la terre.

Hitomie, riant : Rien de très compliqué au final.

Elira : Tout à fait ! Maintenant on se retrouve entraînée dans une guerre.

Hitomie : On va les aider, hein ?

Elira : Evidemment, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon futur beau-frère dans la panade !

Hitomie : Oh merci ! J'avais peur que tu refuses !

Elira : Comme si c'étais mon style !

Hitomie : Je suis drôlement contente de t'avoir comme grande sœur !

Elira, plaisantant : Je sens que je vais finir par le regretter, tu t'attires toujours des tas d'ennuis.

Hitomie : Bah c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Elira : C'est ça rêve ! Allez file retrouvé le grand amour de ta vie, il sera ravi de voir que tu te souviennes de lui, et en même temps engueule le un peu.

Hitomie : Pourquoi donc ?

Elira : Parce qu'il est cruche avec ses sentiments.

Hitomie : Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleur façon de le faire réagir…

Elira : Et ne le viole pas sur place !

Hitomie, courant : C'est promis !

Folken : Elle semble brusquement heureuse.

Elira : Elle vient de se souvenir de sa vie, y'a de quoi être heureuse, j'espère que Van à le cœur bien accroché…Je pari qu'elle va lui sauter dessus.

Folken : A mon avis, il ne se plaindra pas.

Elira : Nous allons vous aidé contre les Zaibacher, vous aurez besoin d'aide.

Folken : Vous restez avec nous alors ?

Elira : Oui, bien sur pendant que vous vous renseignerez nous ouvrirons cette foutue porte qui sait peut être qu'elle réglera tous nos problèmes.

Folken : Vous semblez en douté.

Elira : Je ne pense pas qu'une machine, aussi puissante soit-elle, puisse empêcher la folie des hommes.

Folken : Nous ne sommes pas fous…

Elira : Juste avide de pouvoir, c'est pareil pour moi.

Folken : Une belle jeune femme comme vous ne devrez pas être aussi cynique.

Elira : Cessez donc votre petit jeu, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec la bagatelle, trouvez donc quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir vos bas instincts, les femmes ne doivent pas manqué pour un prince.

Folken : Oui, mais elles sont beaucoup trop facile à attraper alors que vous…

Elira : Je vois l'instinct du chasseur…Navrée vous ne m'intéressé pas, veuillez me laisser passé, nous sommes arrivés et je veux parler à ma sœur.

Allen, riant : Voilà ce que j'appel se faire remettre à sa place, charmante mais piquante, elle ne semble pas vouloir de toi.

Folken : Elle changera d'avis.

Allen : Tu es bien sur de toi.

Folken : C'est étrange, je ne le conçoit pas autrement, je l'aurais c'est une certitude mais ça ne sera pas facile j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

De son côté Hitomie finit par retrouver Van et elle lui saute dessus, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Van, stupéfait : Hitomie, qu'est ce qui te prend !

Hitomie, riant : Je me souviens Van !

Van : Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ?

Hitomie : Oui, je n'aurais jamais dut repartir sur terre, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Van : Et ta famille ? Tes amis ?

Hitomie, triste : Ils étaient tous morts lorsque je suis revenue…Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait si je n'avais pas rencontré Elira, j'aurais sûrement fini dévoré par un dragon. Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver !

Van : Moi aussi…

Il l'embrasse à son tour tendrement.

Elira : Les amoureux ? On est arrivé…

Hitomie : Déjà ? Ca était rapide…Dépêchons-nous j'ai hâte d'ouvrir cette porte.

Elira : Prend soin d'elle Van et si jamais tu la fais souffrir tu auras affaire à moi.

Van : Je sais mais je ne veux que son bonheur.

Elira : Je suis certaine qu'elle le trouvera à tes côtés.

Van : Allons-y, elle est capable d'ouvrir la porte sans nous attendre.

Arrivé devant la porte, qui se situe sous la chapelle du château, Hitomie remplie la coupe du sang du dragon, un mécanisme s'enclenche et la porte s'ouvre donnant sur une pièce minuscule. Au centre de celle-ci se trouve un autel sur lequel est posé une carte.

Elira : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Hitomie : Oh non, à mon avis cette carte indique l'emplacement de la machine. On n'est pas au bout de nos peine…

Van : C'est une carte de Gaia, elle indique un emplacement situé sur les terres inconnues.

Folken : Il va falloir monté une expédition si on veut y aller, ce n'est pas accessible en vaisseau.

Allen : C'est une terre sauvage totalement inexplorée…Tout peux arrivé la bas.

Elira : Hitomie ? Que veux-tu faire ?

Hitomie, soupirant : Il faut y aller, on a besoin de la machine.

Van : Hitomie, une nouvelle guerre se prépare on ne peut partir avec vous…

Elira : Chaque chose en son temps, rappel toi ce qu'à dis Ayana…Stoppez la folie Atlante, elle parlait sûrement de cette guerre.

Hitomie : Tu as raison, les Zaibacher vont vouloir faire fonctionné la sphère du bonheur absolu on ne doit pas les laisser faire, après on pourra trouver l'autre machine Atlante…

Elira : Au point où on en ai ce ne sont pas quelques jours qui vont changé grand chose.

Folken : Nous devons retourné à Fanélia pour organiser les défenses.

Hitomie : On vient avec vous.

Allen : Je reste ici pour faire de même, au moindre problème…

Van : Nous nous soutiendrons mutuellement.

Elira : Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, en route pour Fanélia !

Ils remontent à bord de leurs vaisseaux et au petit matin arrive à Fanélia, les deux princes réunissent un conseil de toute urgence et explique la situation. Elira et Hitomie pendant ce temps découvre la ville.

Soudain tout bascule dans l'horreur, l'ennemis attaque, Hitomie et Elira dégainent leurs épées mais les assaillants sont nombreux.

Elira : Hitomie, sauve toi et prévient le palais…

Hitomie : Mais…

Elira : Ne discute pas, je ne pourrais pas les retenir très longtemps ! Leçon n°5 !

Hitomie : Survivre quoi qu'il arrive de dépit de tout…

Elira : Fuis...

Hitomie, lui lançant son épée : Attrape !

Elle s'enfuit à toute jambe vers le palais.

Soldat : Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous retenir et la sauver tu rêves !

Elira, une épée dans chaque main fermant les yeux : La concentration est la clé de la survie ! Leçon n°6 !

Soldat : Elle est folle !

Elira : Vous allez tous mourir !

Sans plus dire un seul mot elle entre en action et inlassablement coupe les chaires, tranches les têtes…

Soldat, apeuré : Mais qui es-tu donc ? Le diable…

Elira, au milieu des cadavre : Elira Donan.

D'un geste précis elle l'achève, ses yeux devenus rouges reprennent leur couleur d'origine seule survivante, elle contemple le massacre qu'elle vient de réaliser. Pas une seule blessure seul le sang de l'ennemis recouvre ses vêtements.

Hitomie arrive au château en hurlant le nom de Van.

Van, soucieux : Hitomie, tu vas bien ?

Hitomie, reprenant son souffle : Oui, mais Elira est restée en arrière pour les retenir.

Folken : C'est de la folie pure, ils sont si nombreux, nous ne pourront pas résisté.

Conseiller : Majesté c'est incroyable, l'ennemis a été stoppé, il n'avance plus !

Van : Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Conseiller : Ils ont été massacré d'après mes sources.

Folken : Mais par qui ? Tous nos soldats sont ici…

Hitomie : Elira…

Van : C'est impossible Hitomie, une femme seule ne peut…

Hitomie, se précipitant sur sa sœur : Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée?

Elira : Mais non, ça va très bien ! Tiens ton épée, je te remercie elle m'a été bien utile.

Hitomie : J'ai eut si peur pour toi !

Elira : Il ne faut pas ! N'oublie jamais la leçon n°5 !

Hitomie : T'es vraiment la meilleure ! Faut vraiment que tu finisse de m'apprendre à me battre !

Van : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais merci d'avoir protéger Hitomie.

Elira : C'est ma sœur, c'est normal.

Folken : Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas prêt de tenter une autre attaque après un tel carnage…

Elira : Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, je sauve ma peau comme je le peux.

Hitomie : Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Elira : Leçon n°3.

Hitomie : Toujours achevé l'ennemi lorsqu'on l'a affaiblit.

Folken : Stratégiquement c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Van : Conseillé rassemblait l'armée nous allons répliqué ! Faites envoyé un message à Fleid et Astria pour qu'ils nous soutiennent au besoin.

Conseillé : Oui, votre Majesté.

Folken : Nous attaquerons demain à l'aube, profitons de se répit pour nous reposer.

Elira : Personnellement je vais me débarrassé de tout ce sang.

Folken : Je vous accompagne, on ne sait jamais.

Elira : Je n'ai pas besoin de vous…

Folken : Permettez moi d'insister.

Elira, capitulant : Très bien mais vous rêvez si vous croyez pouvoir vous rincez l'œil !

Van, souriant : Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère agir de la sorte.

Hitomie : Je crois que ma sœur lui plait !

Van : Que veux-tu faire ? Te reposer ou manger quelque chose ?

Hitomie, coquine : Pour tout te dire je te mangerais bien toute la nuit…

Van, offusqué : Hitomie !

Hitomie : Mais comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir jouer avec moi allons grignoté quelque chose avant de dormir. Si jamais tu changes d'avis…

Van, sévère : Non Hitomie, on ne plaisante pas avec…

Hitomie : Le sexe ? Les câlins ? L'amour ? La virginité des jeunes filles ?

Van : Tout à fait.

Hitomie : Ce que tu es vieux jeu.

Van : Peut être mais c'est comme ça, je te respecte trop pour…

Hitomie : Prendre mon innocence ?

Van : Tout à fait.

Hitomie : Et si je te disais que je ne le suis pas…

Van, outré : Tu plaisante ?

Hitomie : Euh bah c'est à dire que …

Van : Si jamais tu…Avec un autre…

Hitomie, s'enfuyant en riant : Je plaisantais !

Van, lui courant après : Si je t'attrape ! Reviens ici !


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Elira plonge avec délice dans son bain, Folken qui attend dans la salle voisine finit par entrer.

Elira : On ne dérange pas les gens lorsqu'ils prennent leur bain.

Folken : La vue est belle, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Elira : Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Folken : Je suis très bien où je suis merci.

Elira : On ne peut être tranquille nul part sur cette foutue planète !

Folken : Vous ne semblez pas apprécié Gaia, et pourtant vous risquez votre vie pour la sauver.

Elira : Erreur très cher je ne sauve pas Gaia, je protège ma petite sœur…Elle ne supporterait pas que ce simulacre de paradis se transforme en enfer.

Folken : Simulacre de paradis ?

Elira : Tout à fait.

Folken : Je ne vous comprends pas.

Elira, sourire narquois : Ca ne m'étonnes pas.

Folken : Pourquoi un tel dédain pour moi ?

Elira : Cette conversation m'ennuis, je n'ai pas envi de la poursuivre. Veuillez sortir je vous prie.

Folken, s'énervant : On ne me congédie pas de la sorte !

Elira : Et pourquoi pas ?

Folken, criant : Parce que c'est comme ça !

Elira : Puisque vous ne voulez pas partir c'est moi qui le ferais.

Folken : Dans cette tenue et devant moi ? J'en doute fort…

Elira : Apprenez qu'il ne faut jamais douté de ce que je dis…

Sans plus rien ajouté elle sort de la baignoire, l'eau ruisselle sur sa peau nue, sans ce soucier le mois du monde de Folken qui reste bouche bée elle quitte la salle toujours nue et se retrouve face à Hitomie fuyant Van.

Elira : Qu'as tu encore inventé ?

Hitomie : Moi rien je l'embête un peu…Il veut pas joué avec moi.

Elira : Voilà un garçon bien pour une fois alors…

Hitomie : Je le garde !

Van, accourant : Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Elira ! Mais vous êtes nue…

Il se retourne précipitamment et se cogne contre son frère furieux.

Hitomie : Ils sont très pudique sur Gaia.

Elira : Je l'avais remarqué, accompagne-moi, il est tard il nous faut dormir une longue journée nous attend.

Hitomie : Bonne nuit les garçon !

Van : Bonne nuit…Et désolé Elira.

Elira, haussant les épaules : Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas gênée.

Folken, hurlant : Tu l'as vue toute nue !

Van : Ce n'est pas faute…

Folken : Tu as intérêt à te sortir cette image de la tête immédiatement !

Van : Du calme Folken…

Folken : Cette fille…

Van : A un corps magnifique ?

Folken : Van ! C'est vrai mais quel sal caractère…

Van : Elle résiste à ton charme ?

Folken : Pour le moment mais je finirais par…

Van : La séduire ?

Folken : Oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça.

Van : Elle t'a retourné le cerveau mon pauvre vieux, toi qui es impassible et calme d'habitude.

Folken, agacé : Allons dormir…

Le soleil se lève à peine qu'ils se retrouve tous pour l'attaque, le camps principal des Zaibacher a été repéré dans la forêt interdite limitrophe de Fanélia et de l'empire Zaibacher.

Elira : Comment procédez-vous ?

Van : Nous allons attaqué simultanément par les aires et par la terre.

Folken : Les gyumelefs sont prêts à décoller, les hommes sont dans les vaisseaux.

Van : Je vais prendre Escaflowne pour conduire l'attaque par les aires.

Hitomie : Je viens avec toi.

Van : Hitomie, c'est dangereux…

Hitomie : Tu auras besoin de mon aide.

Van : Mais…

Elira : Je m'occupe de l'attaque par la terre.

Folken : Alors nous combattrons ensemble.

Elira : Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous sauver en cas de problème.

Folken, cynique : C'est moi le preux chevalier, c'est donc à moi de vous sauvé.

Elira : On peut toujours rêver !

Van : Allons-y…

Ils se séparent alors, Folken et Elira monte à bord du vaisseau qui les emmène à la lisière de la forêt, une fois arrivée ils continuent à cheval et arrivent au campement de l'ennemis.

De leur côté Van et Hitomie activent Escaflowne, la flotte aérienne commence son attaque, l'ennemis réplique mais sa flotte est peu importante, ne posant que peu de problème.

Par contre l'attaque terrestre connaît quelques difficultés, l'ennemis est en surnombre et les effectifs Fanéliens diminuent rapidement, les soldats finissent par fuir seule une poignée de brave poursuit l'attaque.

Folken : On n'y arrivera pas !

Elira : Il faut persisté…

Folken : Non, ils ne pourront pas se posé ici, si nous restons nous sommes perdus.

Elira : Je ne suis pas venue ici pour m'enfuir au premier problème rencontré !

Hitomie, hurlant de sur Escaflowne : Courage on arrive !

Elira : Ton épée ! Vite !

Hitomie la lui lance, d'un geste vif Elira s'en saisit, elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

Folken : On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Elira : Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir mis fin à cette folie.

Folken : Mais c'est toi qui ai folle, ils arrivent.

Elira : Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné la permission de me tutoyer !

Folken : On va mourir, c'est pas le moment de parler protocole.

Elira : Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

Pendant leur charmante discussion ils sont font encerclés.

Chef : Rendez-vous où mourrez.

Elira : C'est vous qui allez mourir !

Sans hésitation avec une rapidité consternante elle plonge son épée dans son corps et réouvre ses yeux rouge sang. Les soldats attaquent pour venger leur chef et Elira réplique, inlassablement elle leur hôte la vie les uns après les autres.

Folken : Mais comment fait-elle !

Une voix venue de nulle part, ricanant : Une descendante Atlante…Je pensais qu'il n'y en avais plus.

Elira : Qui êtes vous ?

La voix : Je suis la conscience des Atlantes…

Elira : Leur folie plutôt…

La voix : En effet nous sommes tout ce qui reste de la civilisation Atlantes après l'utilisation de la machine, nous voulons revenir.

Elira : Je ne vois pas pourquoi chacun son temps, le votre est révolu.

Voix : Nous voulons recommencé pour que cette fois tout soit parfait et que la suprématie de notre civilisation soit enfin reconnue.

Elira : Dommage mais ça n'entre pas dans mes projets.

Voix : Alors nous t'éliminerons.

Elira, en position de combat : Je voudrais bien voir ça.

Voix : Quel est ton nom jeune insolente.

Elira : Elira Donan !

Voix, tremblante : La fille d'Ayana et Aragorn… Es-tu l'aînée ou la cadette.

Elira : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, mais je suis l'aînée.

Voix : Nous aurions dut te tuer à la naissance !

Elira : Sympathique, alors ce combat ? On le fait ou vous avez trop peur ?

Voix : Tu es seule, nous sommes tout un peuple…Ta volonté n'est rien face à notre détermination.

Elira : C'est ce que nous verrons…J'attends.

La brume d'où provient se dissipe peu à peu et apparaît alors un guerrier à l'allure redoutable.

Homme : Je suis le meilleur guerrier de ma civilisation, tu es certes puissantes mais ils n'étaient que de simples humains, tout comme toi je suis Atlante.

Ils dégainent à son tour deux épées et se met en position alors que Van et Hitomie arrivent.

Hitomie : Elira !

Elira : Hitomie, je compte sur toi pour protéger Van et Folken.

Hitomie : Fais attention à toi.

Van : Qui est cet homme ?

Folken : Un atlante, meilleur guerrier de la civilisation, elle n'a aucune chance…Elle n'a plus aucun avantage.

Hitomie, confiante : Elle va gagné.

Van : Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi.

Hitomie : Je le sais, c'est tout.

Pendant ce temps le duel commence, œil pour œil dent pour dent, sans aucune pitié les deux combattants échangent des coups, lorsque l'un attaque l'autre esquive et ils enchaînent inlassablement.

Folken : Elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme…

Après quelques échanges, des figures acrobatiques spectaculaire l'issu du combat approche.

Il frappe, elle aussi…l'un et l'autre réussissent leur coup, stupéfait il porte la main à plaie et regarde sa main souillée de sang. Elle s'approche de lui, blessée à l'abdomen son sang coule mais elle se semble pas ressentir la moindre douleur.

Homme : Abrége les souffrances d'un peuple tomber dans la folie, pardonne lui ses erreurs et répare les du mieux que tu pourras Elira Donan.

Elira : Je ne pardonne jamais.

D'un geste net et précis elle lui tranche la jugulaire avec un poignard qu'elle avait dissimulé sur elle puis elle s'écroule à terre.

Hitomie, hurlant tout en courant vers sa sœur : Elira !

Van, observant la plaie : Il faut un médecin…C'est profond et elle perd beaucoup de sang…

Folken : Allons à Fleid, Mirana pourra certainement faire quelque chose.

Hitomie, pleurant : Elira ? Tu m'entend, répond moi…

Elira, ouvrant péniblement ses yeux redevenus normaux : Ne pleure pas Hitomie.

Hitomie : Mais tu es gravement blessée.

Elira : Ce n'est rien, sourit voyons, on a mis fin à la folie Atlante.

Hitomie : Mais à quel prix…

Elira : Ne sois pas triste, tu vas pouvoir redonner vie à la terre maintenant que tu as sauvé Gaia.

Hitomie : Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule !

Elira : Je serais toujours la pour toi.

Ses yeux se referment lentement alors qu'Hitomie sanglote.

Folken : Elle est ?

Van : Non, elle a perdu connaissance, il faut faire vite.

Ils rejoignent leurs vaisseaux respectifs et mettent le cap sur la ville de Fleid où ils arrivent rapidement, Mirana s'occupent alors de la blessure d'Elira, tard dans la soirée elle retrouve les autres installer dans le salon qui attendent impatiemment des nouvelles de la jeune fille.

Hitomie, pleine d'espoir : Alors ?

Mirana, baissant les yeux : …

Hitomie se précipite dans la chambre de sa sœur pleurant et balbutiant son nom.

Van : Mirana ?

Mirana : Je ne peux rien faire…Je ne comprend pas qu'elle soit en vie, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Folken : Je ne comprend pas…Elle n'a qu'une seule…

Mirana : Quand elle est arrivée oui, mais soudain sa peau s'est couverte d'entailles toutes plus profondes les une que les autres.

Van : Ses blessures ne sont apparues qu'après le combat comme l'homme…

Allen : Une technique Atlante peut être ?

Mirana : C'est possible…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Hitomie au chevet de sa sœur pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elira : Arrête tu vas me noyé !

Hitomie : Elira…Mais je croyais que …

Elira : Désolée de te décevoir petite sœur mais je ne suis pas encore morte…

Hitomie : Mais toute ses blessures…

Elira : Je sais c'est impressionnant, ce sont toutes celles que j'ai eut au cours de ma vie. J'ignore pourquoi mais elles prennent un malin plaisir à apparaître chaque fois que j'ai une nouvelle blessure. Je vais me remettre rapidement, ne t'en fais pas.

Hitomie : J'ai eut tellement peur, tu as fait tout ça pour moi…

Elira : Calme toi, je vais bien, on est là pour sauver la terre alors je donne le meilleur de moi-même et je fais le maximum pour que l'on y parvienne.

Hitomie : C'est vrai…Il nous reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir…

Elira : Tu permet que je me retape avant ?

Hitomie : Bien évidement, j'ai besoin de toi pour nous sauver des pires situations imaginables !

Elira : Je me disais aussi…Les autres vont bien ?

Hitomie : Oui, c'est toi qui a tout prit !

Elira : Il y a eut beaucoup de mort, ne l'oublie pas.

Hitomie : Je voudrais être comme toi, forte et combattante.

Elira : Mais tu l'es !

Hitomie : Non, je semble l'être nuance…Sans toi je ne suis plus bonne à grand chose.

Elira : Bah je suis certaine que Van te trouvera bien une petite utilité.

Hitomie : Elira ! T'exagère !

Elira : Au moins tu ne pleures plus, c'est déjà ça !

Hitomie : C'est incroyable, tu avais raison elles disparaissent…

Elira : J'ai toujours raison ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Hitomie : Oui, je vais te laisser te reposer…A demain.

Elira, s'endormant déjà : A demain.

De retour dans le salon Hitomie ne trouve que Van qui semble pensif assis sur un canapé.

Hitomie, s'installant sur ses genoux, la tête contre son épaule : Ca ne va pas ?

Van, soucieux : C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

Hitomie, sereine : Ca va aller, on attendra un peu avant de monter l'expédition mais ce n'est pas grave.

Van : Tu persistes à vouloir te rendre sur les terres inconnues.

Hitomie : Oui, Elira et moi souhaitons continué, nous ne sommes pas arrivées jusqu'ici pour renoncé.

Van : Elle ne va pas s'en sortir, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Hitomie : Mais si, elle va vite guérir…Elle me l'a dit.

Van, surpris : Tu lui as parlé ?

Hitomie : Oui, elle a juste besoin de repos. Elle est résistante et une grande partie des plaies sont déjà refermées, elle a toujours cicatrisé très vite mais je suppose que c'est normal pour une atlante.

Van, fermant les yeux : Et toi tu as déjà été gravement blessée ?

Hitomie, se blottissant contre lui : Non, elle m'a toujours protégé, c'est elle qui prenait les coups à ma place.

Van, soupirant de soulagement : J'aime mieux ça.

Hitomie, étonnée : C'est pas sympa pour elle.

Van : Oui mais elle n'est pas…

Hitomie : Oui, elle n'est pas quoi ?

Van : Rien laisse tomber…

Hitomie, fermant les yeux : J'ai sommeil…

Van : Alors allons dormir…Hitomie ?

La jeune fille ne répond pas paisiblement endormie contre lui.

Van : Un jour je te le dirais…Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Le lendemain matin Hitomie se réveil dans son lit étonnée, elle ne se souvient pas s'être couchée, inquiète pour sa sœur elle quitte sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle d'Elira.

Hitomie : Tu dors ?

Elira, s'étirant : Non…Tu as une sale tête.

Hitomie, faussement vexée : Merci ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi je te signale !

Elira : Je le sais bien mais je vais mieux !

Hitomie : Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour te lever ?

Elira : Non, je me sens très bien mais merci de t'en soucier…

Hitomie : Je suis si contente que tu ailles mieux !

Elira : Ne parlons plus de ça, aide moi à choisir une tenue parmi tout ça…

Hitomie : Tiens met celle là !

Elira, sceptique : Tu es certaine de ton choix ?

Hitomie : Mais oui, tu vas rendre Folken dingue de toi…

Elira : Ce n'est pas mon but.

Hitomie : Il ne te plaît pas ?

Elira : Aide moi et fixe les attaches dans le dos…Quand à Folken, je ne me suis pas posée la question, cet homme m'horripile, il est plein de suffisance comme s'il n'avait qu'a claqué des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Hitomie : Tu ne l'apprécie vraiment pas dis donc !

Elira : Alors ? Ca va ?

Hitomie : Oui, tu es superbe…Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux détachés…

Elira : Et puis quoi encore !

Hitomie : S'il te plaît…C'est promis je t'aiderais pour les attacher…

Elira, soupirant : Très bien mais c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir !

Hitomie : Merci…Mais tu es tellement jolie comme ça…Une vraie princesse…

Elira : Je ne veux pas être une princesse.

Hitomie : Très bien, allons les épaté alors.

Elira : Je te suis.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent ils sont déjà tous à table pour le déjeuner et dévisage curieusement Elira qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas. La jeune fille porte une longue robe bleu nuit pourvue d'un profond décolleté qui découvre ses épaules et laisse plus qu'entrevoir sa poitrine, ses long cheveux bouclés noirs descendent dans le creux de ses reins. Elle dégage une sensualité à fleur de peau et une grande fragilité, il ne faut cependant pas se fier aux apparences, elle reste la même avec un caractère bien trempé.

Van, se levant : Mademoiselle…Enchanté de faire votre connaissance…Hitomie ?

Hitomie : Bah quoi ?

Folken : Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Mirana, incrédule : Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Hitomie : Vous la reconnaissez pas ?

Van, perdu : Euh non…

Allen : Nous n'aurions jamais oublié une telle beauté.

Elira : Et bien il semble que si !

Van : Elira ? Je ne vous avez pas reconnut…Quel changement…

Elira : Remerciez donc ma petite sœur c'est à elle que je dois cet accoutrement.

Folken : Vous êtes magnifiques.

Elira : Vous, gardez vos boniments pour d'autres, il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit !

Allen, souriant : Toujours le même caractère.

Cide : Votre beauté va de paire avec votre esprit et fait de vous une femme stupéfiante mademoiselle Elira.

Elira, souriant sincèrement pour la première fois : Merci Cide, votre compliment me droit au cœur…

Cide : Prenez place vous devez avoir faim ?

Hitomie : Oh que oui !

Mirana : Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

Elira : Partir à la découverte des terres inconnues.

Van : Il vaut faudra attendre un peu.

Hitomie : Longtemps ?

Folken : Non, juste le temps de mettre les affaires de Fanélia en ordre.

Allen : Je tiens à vous accompagnez.

Hitomie : Formidable ! On va bien s'amusez.

Elira : Hitomie soit sérieuse un peu, il ne s'agit pas d'une promenade d'agrément !

Hitomie, tirant la langue : Je le sais très bien !

Elira, secouant la tête : Irrécupérable…

Mirana : Quand repartez-vous ?

Van : Le plus tôt possible…Dans l'après midi, Elira vous sentez vous assez bien pour voyager ?

Elira : Bien sur…

Folken : Il va falloir reconstruire, mais la ville n'a pas beaucoup souffert pendant l'attaque…

Allen : Quand partirons-nous ?

Van : Dans un mois je pense.

Hitomie : Un mois ! Mais c'est long !

Folken : N'oublie pas qu'Elira doit se remettre…

Elira : Je vais très bien ne vous souciez pas de moi, Hitomie ils sont déjà aimables de nous accompagné on peut bien les laissé réglé leurs affaires avant de partir !

Hitomie : Je sais bien mais j'ai tellement hâte ! Tu imagine la tête des autres si nous réussissons ? Je vais pouvoir leur en mettre plein la vue quand je raconterai tes exploits !

Elira : Tu veux dire nos exploits ?

Hitomie: Oui…La tête qu'ils vont tirés ! Vert de jalousie…J'espère qu'ils s'en tirent bien sans nous.

Elira : Ne t'inquiète donc pas, avec notre dernière prise, ils pourront tenir tout l'hiver !

Hitomie : C'est vrai…

Mirana : Votre planète vous manque ? Vous y retournerez après ?

Elira, sans hésitation : Oui.

Hitomie, un peu hésitante : On verra bien.

Van et Folken se lève brusquement et quitte la salle.

Hitomie : Mais pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça ?

Allen, souriant : Tu es très naïve parfois.

Elira : Va le rejoindre, et rassure le.

Hitomie, doucement : Elira…

Elira : Je sais très bien que tu ne rentrera pas avec moi alors file le rejoindre. Pour une fois que je trouve un homme assez idiot pour vouloir de toi ne crois pas que je vais te gardé ! Allez !

Hitomie, l'embrassant : T'es la meilleure des sœurs de tout le monde entier !

Elira : C'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime mais débarrasse moi le planché !

Hitomie : Pour une fois je t'obéis avec plaisir.

Allen : Elle n'a jamais été aussi radieuse.

Cide : Normal elle l'aime.

Mirana : Comme c'est romantique…Tout abandonner pour l'homme qu'on aime…

Elira : Espérons que l'avenir lui donne raison et qu'il sache la rendre heureuse.

Allen : Vous en doutez ?

Elira, soupirant : Oui, elle n'est plus celle qu'il a connut…Il ne semble guère expressif dans ses sentiments hors bien qu'Hitomie fasse croire le contraire, elle a besoin de l'attention des gens qu'elle aime, elle a constamment besoin d'être rassurée sur les sentiments qu'on lui porte.

Cide : Effectivement Van des pas un champion dans ce domaine.

Elira : S'il lui avait confié ses sentiments jamais elle ne serait repartie sur terre, souhaitons qu'il fasse pas la même erreur.

Allen : Comme vous l'avez dit, Hitomie a beaucoup changé, je pense qu'elle va se décidé à prendre les choses en mains.

Mirana : Ils méritent d'être enfin heureux.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Hitomie finit par retrouver Van sur le balcon de sa chambre, elle s'approche silencieusement elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa tête contre son dos.

Hitomie : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Van : Rien.

Hitomie : C'est pas beau de mentir.

Van : Pour quelle raison ça n'irais pas ? On vient de gagner une bataille et de sauver Gaia…Que pourrais-je vouloir de plus.

Hitomie, souriant : Et bien…Moi par exemple.

Van : Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je te veux ?

Hitomie : Toi.

Van : Et bien c'est n'importe quoi.

Hitomie : Ce n'est pas en niant ce que tu veux que tu l'obtiendra.

Van : Même si je te voulais je ne t'aurais pas ! Tu vas retourné dans ton monde !

Hitomie : Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, j'ai parlé de rentré et ça t'as mis dans cet état ?

Van : Ne joue pas avec moi, tu sais très bien que…

Hitomie : Je sais bien que quoi ? Tu ne dis jamais rien, je suis censé deviner ? Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord ! Si tu veux que je reste tu n'as qu'à me le demander ! Si tu veux que je sache que tu m'aime alors dis-le moi, si tu éprouves des choses pour moi ne me les cachent pas…Ne recommencent pas les même erreurs qu'autrefois parce que je ne te donnerais pas une troisième chance !

Van : Hitomie…

Hitomie : Parle moi Van, comment veux tu que je sache…

Van, la prenant dans ses bras : Je sais que je devrais te dire ces choses, que je devraient te les montrer, mais lorsque j'essaie…les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge et je dis tout le contraire de ce que je veux te dire. Je ne parviens pas à te dire ce que je veux te dire…

Hitomie, lui posant un doigt sur la bouche : J'ai compris, je ne te demande pas de me dire ces choses absolument maintenant, on peut prendre nôtre temps et avancé à ton rythme je ne veux pas te brusqué… Montre moi juste ce que tu veux me dire, je m'en contenterais…Je n'ai pas besoin de grande déclaration j'ai juste besoin de toi.

Van rassemble tout son courage et les yeux fermé approche son visage de celui d'Hitomie, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes rapidement et chastement comme le ferais un enfant, Hitomie est quelque peu déçue et il le remarque.

Van, désappointé : Je suis désolé.

Hitomie : Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est juste que tu ne sais pas…

Van, plongeant son regard dans le sien : Montre moi…Comment faire...

Hitomie lui prend la main et l'entraîne sur le lit ou elle le force à s'asseoir.

Van, paniqué : Hitomie…

Hitomie, riant : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai promis à ma sœur de ne pas te violer.

Van, tout rouge : Je la remercierais alors…

Hitomie, s'asseyant à cheval sur ses genoux : Je vais juste te montrer à quel point moi je tiens à toi…

Elle s'approche de son visage et dépose un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres puis un autre et un autre, elle lui mordille ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre légèrement, elle ne profite pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et lui montre comment jouer avec la sienne. D'abord timide, il finit par répondre à son baiser et parcours son corps de ses mains, elle le fait basculer sur le lit et ils continuent à s'embrasser longuement.

Hitomie, taquine : Alors ?

Van, l'embrassant : J'aime beaucoup ta façon de faire.

Hitomie, contre ses lèvre : Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout…

On frappe à la porte.

Hitomie : Entrez !

Elira : Et bien on ne s'ennui pas à ce que je vois !

Van : Elira je vous jure que … enfin jamais je n'aurais…

Hitomie, morte de rire : Tu lui fait peur !

Elira, plaisantant : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui lui a sauté dessus à ce pauvre garçon et comme il n'a pas l'habitude il n'a pas osé se défendre !

Van : Elira…

Elira : Je rigole Van, soyez rassuré je ne vais pas vous forcez à garder cette petite coquine.

Van, tout rouge : C'est que je serais d'accord…

Hitomie, surprise : Vraiment ? Tu me garderais ?

Van, agacé : Bien sur que je veux te gardé ! Tu es la seule femme qui ai jamais compté pour moi !

Hitomie, émue : Oh Van…

Van, paniqué : Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait ?

Elira, souriante : Non, c'est tout le contraire ! Et c'est avec plaisir que je te la confie, je sais que tu en prendra soin.

Van : Merci.

Hitomie : Vous pourriez vous tutoyer non ?

Van : Pourquoi pas ? Vous en pensez quoi Elira ?

Elira : Que je ne vais pas passé ma vie à vouvoyer mon beau-frère !

Hitomie : Et doucement on en est pas encore là !

Elira, haussant les épaules : Nous sommes prêt à partir, nous t'attendons que vous.

Van : Nous ?

Elira : Ton frère, Allen et moi-même.

Hitomie : Alors en route pour Fanélia !

De retour au château de Fanélia, les deux jeunes filles retrouvent leur chambre.

Elira : Raconte, ça va mieux avec Van ?

Hitomie, ravie : Oui…Il est très timide en ce qui concerne les sentiments et l'intimité mais il est top craquant lorsqu'il rougit…Et parfois alors que je ne m'y attend il me sort de ses choses.

Elira : Comme tout à l'heure.

Hitomie, un grand sourire : Tout à fait…Je l'aime…

Elira : Ca j'avais compris, et lui ?

Hitomie, soupirant : Lui ? Bien sur qu'il m'aime mais c'est pas gagné pour qu'il me le dise.

Elira, haussant les sourcils : Tu capitules ?

Hitomie : Ah non ! Je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal pour abandonner ! Il finira par me le dire qu'il m'aime c'est moi qui te le dis !

Elira : J'en arrive presque à le plaindre…

Hitomie : Je vais lui sortir le grand jeux ! Je vais pas le lâcher une seconde, je vais le travailler au corps quoi !

Elira, riant : Le pauvre…Je compatis pour lui…

Une semaine plus tard…

Van retrouve son frère dans le salon et regarde autour de lui, il s'assoit en poussant un soupir.

Folken : Un problème ?

Van : Oh non, je vérifiais juste si Hitomie était dans les parages…

Folken : Dur de résister à la demoiselle ?

Van : Oh que oui…Je dors très mal la nuit et prend régulièrement des douches glacées.

Folken : Pour calmer tes ardeurs ?

Van, soupirant : Oui.

Folken : Tu ne résoudra rien en agissant de la sorte. Soit tu ne veux pas le faire avec elle et tu met un terme à tout ça, soit tu veux le faire alors là réagis et passe à l'action.

Van : Je veux le faire avec elle mais pas maintenant.

Folken : Que tu es compliqué !

Van : Je sais mais c'est comme ça…

Elira : Van, Hitomie voudrait que tu ailles la voir dans notre chambre, elle a un petit problème.

Van : Quel genre ?

Elira : Ecoute je vais être claire si tu ne fais rien je t'achève.

Van, perdu : Comment ça ?

Elira : Je vais pas te faire un dessin quand même ! Tu veux ma sœur alors prend là…

Van, rouge : C'est-à-dire que…

Elira : Finit les fausses excuses ! Tu en meurt d'envie, elle ne demande pas mieux que de te satisfaire alors vas-y parce que moi j'en ai marre de l'entendre se lamenter ou de devoir l'aider dans ses plans de séduction ! Tu va allé dans cette chambre et tu n'en ressortira qu'une fois que vous aurez régler ce problème ou je vous jure que je vais m'énervé !

Van, gêné : Tu es certaine que…

Elira, criant : Tu veux quoi ? Une permission écrite ? Oui tu peux avoir des relations sexuelles avec ma petite sœur alors vas-y !

Van : Merci…

Il sort précipitamment de la pièce.

Folken : Voilà ce que j'appel allé droit au but.

Elira : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serai pas franche avec lui, elle m'agace vraiment.

Folken : Et vous ? Pas de pulsion à satisfaire ? Je me porte volontaire…

Elira : Non merci, vous ne m'intéressez pas en quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ?

Folken : Avec la votre…

Elira, lui collant une gifle : Jamais, me suis-je bien fais comprendre cette fois !

Folken :…

A son tour la jeune fille quitte la pièce pour aller se promener dans la ville.

Dans la chambre…

Van : Hitomie ?

Hitomie, en tenue légère : Oui…

Van, fermant les yeux : Tu devrais t'habillé…

Hitomie, mutine : Pas envie.

Van : Hitomie qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elira vient de me menacer de me tuer si je ne…

Hitomie : Si tu ne quoi ?

Van, bégayant : Si je ne te…faisait pas l'amour.

Hitomie : Oh…Tu es venu sous la menace…Je ne te fais pas envi peut être ?

Van : Oh que si…mais je ne pense pas…

Hitomie : On ne pense pas en amour…

Elle s'approche de lui et commence à défaire sa chemise, dénude son torse musclé, le caresse du bout des doigts tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Van, gémissant : Hitomie…

Hitomie, se collant contre lui et sentant naître son désir : Oui ?

Van : Tu me fais perdre la tête.

Hitomie, se frottant contre lui : C'est le but rechercher.

Elle fait glisser son peignoir et se retrouve nue devant lui.

Van, avalant difficilement sa salive : Tu es…si…désirable…

Hitomie, souriante : J'espère bien, et si tu enlevais ton pantalon ?

Van : Euh…

Il se tait brusquement sentant les mains de la jeune fille déboutonné son pantalon et le faire glisser à terre.

Hitomie : Tu termine ou je dois tout faire ?

Van : Non Hitomie.

Hitomie, surprise : Non ?

Van, déterminé : Non.

Hitomie : Dommage pour toi, j'ai décidé d'être très désobéissante aujourd'hui…

D'un geste rapide elle fais glisser le caleçon et l'entraîne avec elle sur le lit.

Van, se laissant faire : Hitomie écoute-moi…

Hitomie : Non j'en ai assez de t'écouté, tu me trouveras toujours mille et une raison de ne peux pas le faire et moi j'en ai assez d'attendre ! J'ai envi de toi et je sais que tu as envi de moi…Je veux que tu m'embrasse partout, que tu me fasses frissonner, je veux te sentir en moi…

Van, capitulant : Hitomie…

Hitomie : Embrasse moi et tais toi.

Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, il l'embrasse doucement d'abord puis avec la passion animée d'un désir trop longtemps retenu. Il parcours son corps, dépose des myriades de petit baiser la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Hitomie, suppliante : Oh Van…

Van, s'arrêtant : Tu n'aimes pas ?

Hitomie : Oh que si, continu…Et ne t'arrête plus…

Il prend sa bouche avec fièvre, impatiente elle écarte les cuisses et cambre ses reins.

Hitomie, gémissante : Viens…

Van : Je t'aime…

En disant ses mots il la pénètre doucement avec une tendresse infinie, elle ressent une douleur dans le ventre mais ne dit rien, il s'arrête en elle pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, elle ondule alors légèrement des hanches et il entame un lent va et viens. Le plaisir monte crescendo, elle enfonce ses mains dans la chaire de ses épaules, le griffe…Leur main se joignent et ils atteignent l'extase alors qu'il se répand en elle. A bout de souffle il retombe contre elle et l'embrasse amoureusement et réalise qu'elle pleure.

Van, désolé : Je t'ai fais mal ?

Hitomie : Non, c'était merveilleux Van.

Van : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Hitomie : Ce sont des larmes de bonheur, c'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

Van, caressant sa joue : Je t'aime mon Hitomie.

Hitomie : Je t'aime Van, je te quitterais plus jamais.

Van : Moi non plus.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

4 semaines plus tard…

Elira : Hitomie ? Tu es prête ? Nous partons dans une heure…

Hitomie, pâle et défaite : J'arrive.

Elira, soucieuse : Tu te sens bien ? Tu ne semble pas en grande forme…

Hitomie : J'ai dut me choppé un virus…Mais ça va allé rien de m'empêchera de visiter les terres inconnues et de découvrir notre machine.

Elira : Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir venir ? Tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas si Van et toi décidiez de ne pas venir…Vous pourriez profité de votre bel amour tout neuf…

Hitomie : Dis-moi ?

Elira : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, cette histoire va mal se finir, je le sens au fond de moi.

Hitomie : Tu veux que je tire les cartes ?

Elira : Non, tu sais bien que je ne veux rien savoir de ce que me réserve le destin. Je préférerai que tu restes ici avec Van.

Hitomie : Hors de question, je te vois venir tu veux affronter tous les problèmes toute seule !Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Elira, soupirant : Tu me connais trop bien…Tu es sûre de toi ? Si tu es malade on peut décalé de quelques jours...

Hitomie : Pour te laisser le temps de filer, pas question. On part maintenant !

Van, entrant : Alors ? Prête ?

Elira : Hitomie est malade mais elle ne veut rien entendre !

Van : C'est vrai ça ? Tu ne te sens pas bien, on devrait aller à Fleid avant de partir…Mirana pourrait t'examiné et je serais rassuré…

Hitomie : Bon d'accord…Je vais rejoindre Allen et Folken.

Elira, souriante : Merci Van, je pense que vous aurez bientôt une merveilleuse surprise.

Van : Que veux-tu dire ?

Elira, lui faisant un clin d'œil : Réfléchis un peu et tu trouveras ! Allons-y !

Arrivé à Fleid, Hitomie s'isole avec Mirana alors que Cide demande à Elira de venir avec lui dans la bibliothèque.

Cide : Installez-vous je vous en prie, j'ai fait des recherche et j'ai trouvé des renseignements sur votre famille et la machine que vous recherchez.

Elira : Je vous remercie, qu'avez-vous appris ?

Cide : Et bien comme vous le savez Hitomie et vous êtes sœurs, vous êtes les filles de la princesse Ayana et du prince Aragorn.

Elira, stupéfaite : Prince et Princesse ?

Cide : Oui, ils étaient les héritiers des deux plus puissants royaume Atlante…

Elira : Qu'avez vous appris d'autre ?

Cide : Et bien il semblerait que l'un comme l'autre étaient contre la création de Gaia, ils préférèrent d'ailleurs envoyé leurs enfants sur le continent non Atlante que sur Gaia. C'est votre mère qui a fait ça, d'après ce que j'ai compris pour vous protéger au mieux, elle vous a envoyé dans le futur…

Elira, ébahie : Le futur…Nous sommes réellement nées à l'époque d'Atlantide…

Cide : Euh oui, c'est stupéfiant…Il existe une prophétie vous concernant…

Elira, curieuse : Laquelle ?

Cide : Elle dit que la fille aînée d'Ayana et Aragorn sera celle qui mettra fin à folie Atlante et qu'elle sauvera le continent non Atlante de la destruction…C'est ce qui est en train de se réaliser…

Elira : Vous me cachez quelque chose, parlez !

Cide : Et bien, comment dire ça…La prophétie dit que c'est par votre mort que tout s'achèvera…Enfin il est dit que vous donnerez de votre plein grés votre vie pour sauver la terre.

Elira : Je comprend.

Cide : Je dois dire que moi non.

Elira : Le peuple Atlante est mort en utilisant la machine qui a créé Gaia, il ne restait plus que leurs consciences cependant la folie les avaient gagné et ils n'avaient plus qu'un but conquérir Gaia pour cela ils n'ont pas hésité à se servir de personnes avides de pouvoir comme Dornrick, ils gouvernaient à travers eux.

Cide : Je ne vois pas en quoi…

Elira : Pour réaliser un vœux il faut donner un sacrifice à la mesure de celui-ci.

Cide : Vous donnerez votre vie pour sauver une planète qui n'est pas la votre.

Elira : C'est sur terre que j'ai grandi, j'y est toujours vécut et je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver mes amis de cette situation insupportable. Si c'est le prix à payer je l'accepte sans la moindre hésitation.

Cide, triste : Elira pensez à Hitomie…

Elira : Elle n'est plus seule à présent…

Cide : Elle a Van, c'est vrai mais…

Elira : Vous allez me faire la promesse de ne rien dire de tout ceci à personne.

Cide : Elira…

Elira : Je dois suivre ma destinée, et si je peux la modifié je le ferais parce que je n'ai pas particulièrement envi de mourir.

Cide : Je l'espère bien.

Elira, souriante : Allons rejoindre les autres.

Pendant ce temps Mirana examine Hitomie.

Mirana : Décrit moi tes symptômes.

Hitomie : Et bien le matin j'ai des nausée depuis peu de temps, parfois quelques vertiges et pendant la journée je me fatigue très vite.

Mirana : Je vois, dis-moi as-tu eut des rapports sexuels ?

Hitomie, perplexe : Oui pourquoi ?

Mirana : Cela confirme mon diagnostic…Félicitation Hitomie, tu devrais être maman, d'ici huit mois.

Hitomie : Oh…

Mirana : Je suppose que Van est le père, tu veux que je lui dise de venir te voir ?

Hitomie, réfléchissant : Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard Van rejoint Hitomie.

Van, inquiet : Alors ?

Hitomie, directe : Tu vas être père.

Van, sur le cul : Tu peux répéter…

Hitomie : T'as mis dans le mille, je suis enceinte !

Van, la regardant attentivement : Ca ne semble pas te faire plaisir.

Hitomie : Je ne sais pas…Ca tombe mal, on va partir…

Van : Certainement pas ! Tu ne part plus et moi non plus !

Hitomie : Mais enfin Van.

Van, déterminé : J'ai dit non Hitomie ! Tu va être malade, c'est dangereux je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à toi ou à l'enfant !

Hitomie : Je ne peux pas laisser Elira…

Van : Ecoute, on peut très bien reporté cette expédition de quelques mois !

Hitomie : Mais il y a des gens qui souffrent sur terre pendant ce temps ! C'est devenu extrêmement difficile de survivre !

Van : Je suis désolé Hitomie, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Hitomie, pleurant : Je te déteste !

Van, stupéfait : Hitomie…

Hitomie : Laisse-moi !

Elira, entrant : Hitomie ! Ca suffit maintenant ! On t'entend crié dans tout le château, tu veux me faire honte où quoi ?

Van : Elira…

Elira : Laisse-nous s'il te plaît, je vais lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle !

Il sort mais reste derrière la porte et écoute.

Elira : Es-tu devenu stupide ? Tu ne peux pas risqué la vie de cet enfant comme ça !

Hitomie : Comment…

Elira : Je ne suis pas stupide, n'importe qui aurait compris mais Van et toi êtes relativement long à la détente…

Hitomie : Mais je veux venir…

Elira : Tu n'es plus une enfant, tu as passé l'âge des caprices ! Tu vas resté ici et Van veillera sur toi !

Hitomie : Mais et toi ?

Elira : Je ne vais pas te laisser dans un moment pareil ! Je vais faire les choses dans l'ordre, nous resterons à Fanélia jusqu'à la naissance de ma nièce.

Hitomie : Une fille ?

Elira : Oui, ensuite tu t'occuperas de ton bébé et moi des terres inconnues, non, ce n'est pas discutable jeune fille !

Hitomie : Très bien.

Elira : Et maintenant tu vas t'excuser auprès de Van ! Il ne veut que ton bien…Que je ne te surprenne plus à lui dire que tu le déteste où bien je te promet une fessée que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Reste là, je vais le cherché.

Elle ouvre la porte et se retrouve face à face avec le jeune homme.

Elira : Ce n'est pas digne d'un prince d'écouter aux portes ! Enfin passons pour cette fois, soit gentil avec elle, elle est encore un peu chamboulée et si jamais tu lui fais de la peine je te découpe en petits morceaux, suis-je assez claire ?

Van : Oui.

Il entre dans la chambre et retrouve Hitomie séchant ses larmes.

Van, la prenant dans ses bras : Elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

Hitomie : Jamais, elle a raison…J'ai été égoïste, maintenant je ne suis plus toute seule je dois pensé à toi et au bébé également.

Van : Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as dis toutes ces choses sous le coup de l'émotion.

Hitomie : Je te présente tout de même mes excuses…

Van, l'embrassant : Excuses acceptées…Tu crois vraiment que l'on aura une fille ?

Hitomie, souriant : C'est possible, Elira ne se trompe jamais…Tu aurais préféré un garçon ?

Van : Non, c'est avec plaisir que je te ferais d'autres enfants plus tard.

Hitomie : Le plaisir sera partagé…

Elira retrouve les autres dans le salon.

Folken : Alors ? Vous les avez tué tous les deux ?

Allen : Vous avez une sacrée voix, elle porte loin…

Elira : Ils sont vivants ne vous en faites. Par contre nos projets ont changé, on ne part plus pour les terres inconnues. On montrera une expédition dans huit à neuf mois.

Folken : Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Elira : Vous allez devenir oncle.

Mirana : Hitomie est en enceinte.

Allen : Dans ses conditions hors de question qu'elle vienne.

Elira : Tout à fait d'accord.

Folken : Mais pourquoi attendre, partons sans eux.

Elira : Non.

Allen : Ils ne viendront tout de même pas avec nous après l'accouchement.

Mirana : Bien sur que non !

Folken : Alors ?

Elira : Je veux être auprès de ma sœur pendant sa grossesse et lors de l'accouchement.

Cide : Je vous comprend.

Elira : Merci, veuillez m'excusé j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Folken : Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je ne sais pas quoi mais je trouverais.

Sur ses mots il prend la même direction que la jeune fille.

Allen : Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup plus que nous.

Cide : Désolé, on m'a fait promettre de ne rien dévoiler mais vous devriez consulter la bibliothèque, il y a des ouvrages passionnants au sujet des Atlantes et de leurs descendantes.

Allen : Merci pour le renseignement, je n'y manquerais pas.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Folken, Van, Hitomie et Elira retournèrent à Fanélia, pendant ce temps Allen fouilla la bibliothèque et finit par découvrirent les informations découvertes par Cide. Sans perdre une seconde il rejoint ses amis à Fanélia.

Van, surpris : Allen quelle surprise ! Je pensais que tu passerais plus de temps à Fleid.

Folken : Une dispute avec la douce Mirana ?

Allen : Pas du tout, non, je passe simplement dans le coin…

Folken : Bah voyons, enfin si tu ne veux rien nous dire.

Allen : Elira est là ?

Van : Oui, dans la bibliothèque, elle fait des recherches sur les terres inconnues.

Allen : Je vais aller la saluer…A plus tard !

Folken : Je me demande ce qu'il a, et pourquoi un tel empressement à voir Elira.

Van : Ne t'en fais pas, il aime Mirana, je doute qu'il veuille te concurrencé auprès d'Elira.

Dans la bibliothèque…

Allen, toussant pour se faire remarquer : Elira ?

Elira, plongée dans un livre : Oui ? Oh Allen…Déjà de retour ?

Allen : Oui.

Elira, surprise : Un problème ?

Allen : J'ai tout découvert.

Elira : Cide vous a parlé ?

Allen : Non, mais il m'a conseillé de consulter sa bibliothèque…

Elira : Vous allez me promettre de ne parler de ça à personne !

Allen : Enfin Elira, vous n'allez tout de même vous sacrifiez pour un peuple qui n'est même pas le votre !

Elira, souriante : J'ai mes raisons.

Allen : Et Hitomie ?

Elira, déterminée : Faite moi confiance, tout ira bien ! Hitomie a Van et elle va bientôt être mère.

Allen : Mais votre disparition…

Elira : Quelle disparition ? Je n'ai pas envi de mourir, et je cherche une solution à ce problème, je compte mettre ses mois d'attente pour comprendre.

Allen : Pour comprendre quoi ?

Elira : Le fonctionnement de la machine. Il y a ici plein de livres Atlantes fort intéressant…

Allen : Oui, mais nous n'y avons jamais rien compris !

Elira : Parce que vous n'êtes pas Atlante. C'est passionnant…

Allen : Je veillerez personnellement à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

Elira : Si vous le souhaitez, mais ne parlez ne ceci à personne !

Allen : Très bien, je ferais comme il vous plaira.

Folken, arrivant brusquement : Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Elira : Oh vous ! Bien sur que vous dérangez, c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas !

Folken : Charmant accueil ! Vous êtes de bonne humeur ce soir…

Elira : Mais je suis toujours d'excellente humeur, notamment lorsque vous êtes loin de moi ! Maintenant veuillez m'excusé, je dois aller voir Hitomie !

Allen : Elira…

Elira, sortant : Nous reprendrons cette discussion un autre jour, n'oubliez votre promesse.

Folken : De quelle promesse parle t-elle ?

Allen : Oh rien d'important…

Folken : Tu es marié Allen ne l'oublie pas et là je te signale que tu marches sur mes plates-bandes !

Allen : Compris ! Je vais voir Van…

Dans la chambre d'Hitomie.

Elira : Salut toi ! Ca va ?

Hitomie : Oui, je ne te vois pas beaucoup en ce moment…

Elira : Je prépare notre voyage, il y a tellement de choses passionnantes écrites dans ses vieux livres !

Hitomie : Tu passe ton temps dans cette bibliothèque et je ne te vois presque plus !

Elira : Je te promet de passer plus de temps avec toi.

Hitomie : Tant mieux ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à décoré la chambre du bébé…

Elira : Avec joie…Mais nous avons tout notre temps, non ?

Hitomie : Oui, mais je suis impatiente de la voir terminée…

Elira : Et bien penchons-nous sur le sujet !

Allen retrouve Van dans sa chambre.

Allen : Comment va Hitomie ?

Van : Ca va…Mais elle est déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller avec sa sœur en expédition.

Allen : Ca ne m'étonne pas…Heureuse de la situation ?

Van : Tu veux dire de sa grossesse ? Au début pas vraiment…Mais depuis peu elle s'emballe, je suppose qu'elle a finit par accepter la nouvelle.

Allen : Et toi ?

Van : Je suis heureux à l'idée d'être père mais tout est arrivé si vite…J'aurais préféré profiter d'Hitomie avant de fonder une famille mais c'est la vie.

Allen : Oui…

Van : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, si tu veux me parler de quelque chose…

Allen : J'ai promis de ne pas parler de quelque chose et pourtant il faudrait que vous le sachiez…

Van : Je comprend et ne t'en veux pas.

Allen : J'espère que tu le pensera encore dans quelques mois…Je vais rentré où Mirana va finir par m'étriper, je suis trop absent à son goût depuis quelque temps. Mais bien entendu nous reviendrons pour la naissance.

Van : Bon voyage mon ami !

Allen : Merci, prend soin d'Hitomie.

Van, surpris : Je n'y manquerais pas…

Folken : Il est partis ? Tant mieux !

Van : Pourquoi ?

Folken : Je suis presque certain qu'il a un penchant pour Elira !

Van : Tu es jaloux…

Folken : Possible ! En tout cas je le lui ai fait comprendre.

Van : Quoi donc ?

Folken : Qu'elle était à moi !

Van : Mais elle n'est pas à toi.

Folken : Pour l'instant.

Van : Je crois que tu rêves, elle ne te supporte pas…

Folken : Elle aura changé d'avis avant que l'on ne parte pour cette fichue expédition !

Quelques mois plus tard Hitomie donne naissance à une jolie petite fille avec l'assistance de Mirana et le soutient moral d'Elira.

Van : Elle est magnifique…

Hitomie : Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble.

Elira : Félicitation ! Vous voilà parents à présent…

Folken : Elle est adorable !

Mirana : Moi je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Elira…Regardez ses grands yeux bleus qui vous dévisage et ses boucle brune ! Elle tient son charme de sa tante…

Hitomie, riant : Oui…On pourrait la prendre pour ta fille !

Elira : Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Elle est craquante…

Folken : Si vous voulez, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous ferez un enfant.

Elira : Quel imbécile celui là !

Van : Comment allons-nous l'appeler…Nous n'avons pas encore choisit de prénom…

Hitomie : C'est vrai…Elira ?

Elira : Tu veux que je choisisse ? Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose…

Hitomie : Alors que propose-tu ?

Elira : Laisse moi réfléchir un peu…Lisa ?

Van : Pourquoi pas ?

Hitomie : Raconte-moi…

Mirana : Quoi donc ?

Hitomie : Pourquoi ce prénom…

Elira : Il lui correspond bien…Ce prénom vient d'un mot hébreu qui signifie " foyer protégé de Dieu "

Van : C'est joli.

Hitomie, insistante : Dis-moi comment elle sera.

Elira, riant : Tu ne préfère pas attendre pour savoir ?

Folken : De toute façon, comment pourrait-elle le savoir ?

Elira : Très bien, laisse moi la prendre dans mes bras…

Elle prend l'enfant et voit l'avenir…

Elira, sereine : Elle aura un caractère bouillonnant, un peu comme Van qui fonce, elle aimera la vie. Elle sera à la fois émotive, sensible et sensuelle. Elle saura faire preuve de fidélité le moment venu ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle illuminera votre vie.

Van : Comment tu sais ça ?

Elira : Chacun ses petits secrets, je vous laisse…

Mirana : Moi aussi…Je vais annoncer la nouvelle.

Van : Hitomie ? Tu m'expliques ?

Hitomie : Je vois l'avenir dans les cartes, elle le voit en touchant les gens…C'est un don très particulier.

Folken : Tu veux dire que rien qu'en nous touchant elle connais tout de nous ?

Hitomie : Oui.

Folken : Tu aurais put nous le dire avant !

Hitomie, riant : C'est pas de ma faute si elle a vu dés le premier instant que tu voulais la mettre dans ton lit !

Folken : Je rame comme un malade pour rien ! Elle savait depuis le début que je…Ah quelle guigne !

Hitomie, le regardant sortir : Il n'a pas l'air ravit…

Van, lui déposant un baiser : Il y a de quoi, elle se paie sa tête depuis le début !

Hitomie : J'ai trouvé ça très drôle…

Van : Lui non…Tu sais, ils vont bientôt partir.

Hitomie : Oui…Mais j'ai confiance je sais qu'ils réussiront, ils trouveront la machine et sauveront la terre puis elle partira…

Van : Ne sois pas triste…Elle pourra revenir, il suffit de lui donner un drag-énergist.

Hitomie : Je sais mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle !

Van : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ira très bien…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

Deux semaines passèrent encore puis folken, Allen et Elira partirent en direction des terres inconnues. Commença alors pour Hitomie et Van une longue attente remplie de doute et de peur…

Les trois compagnons arrivèrent en vaisseau au abord de la luxuriante forêt qui bordée ses terres, impossible d'aller plus loin, ils ne pourraient pas se poser. Sur le dos d'étranges animaux typiques de Gaia, ils entreprirent de s'aventurer dans les terres. La forêt était luxuriante et abondante, il était difficile de se frayer un chemin, le jour perçais à peine sous l'épais feuillage, distinguais le jour de la nuit n'était pas facile, il passèrent plusieurs nuits à la belle étoile et finirent par arrivé à un temple. Il était magnifique, construit tout en or, sculpté il représentait l'histoire du peuple Atlante, il était serti de magnifiques pierres précieuses. Cette splendeur avait résisté au temps et était aujourd'hui recouvert d'une verdoyante végétation.

Allen, stupéfait : C'est incroyable !

Folken : Comment cette chose a t-elle été construite dans un endroit pareil !

Elira : Il s'agit du temple qui renferme la machine à réaliser les souhaits.

Allen : C'est impressionnant !

Elira : Il est issu de la technologie Atlante, c'est grâce à la volonté de leur esprit qu'il a prit forme ici, il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui puisse l'utilisé.

Folken : Cela signifie que Allen où moi ne pourrions pas l'utiliser ?

Elira : Effectivement, l'une des conditions est d'appartenir à la race Atlante.

Allen : Une des conditions ? Il y en a d'autres ?

Folken : Lesquelles ?

Elira : Rien de bien compliquer, de vous en faîtes pas je répond aux critères exigés.

Allen : Mais…

Elira : Entrons…

Ils pénètrent dans le temple et découvrent l'histoire du peuple, certaines pièces sont remplies d'œuvres d'art comme des sculptures ou des peintures, d'autres sont tapissées de livres, dans certaines des bijoux sont exposés, dans une des pièces est même représentée la citée d'Atlantide en miniature, enfin dans une dernière pièce s'entassent les plus grandes inventions des Atlantes.

Folken : C'est incroyable…

Allen : Comment reconnaître la machine que l'on cherche ?

Elira : Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ici au milieu de toutes ses machines.

Folken : Pourquoi ?

Elira : Il s'agit de leur plus grande découverte, je pense qu'ils ont dut lui consacrer une pièce à part, continuons à fouiller!

Quelques instants plus tard ils entrent dans une pièce où se trouvent une machine éclairée par une colonne de lumière.

Elira, souriante : La voilà !

Folken : Vous savez la faire fonctionner ?

Elira : Non, mais ce n'est pas un problème.

Allen : Pourquoi ?

Elira : Regardez les murs…Le mode d'emploi y est graver en Atlante !

Allen : Cependant nous ne parlons pas cette langue.

Elira : Mais moi oui ! Visitez encore, je vais lire et ça me prendra du temps.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Folken : Alors ?

Elira : C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Allen : Vous êtes sur de vous ?

Elira : Mais oui, tout se passera bien, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiétez ! Reculez-vous un peu, je n'ai pas envi qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit !

Elle s'approche de la machine et entre dans une sorte de grand tube, elle ferme les yeux et appuis sur le bouton d'allumage. Une colonne de lumière se forme et le jeune femme disparaît.

Elle arrive dans un endroit et se retrouve face au peuple Atlante.

Aragorn : Bienvenue à toi mon enfant.

Ayana : Nous sommes fier de toi, tu as réussit…Tu as calmer la folie de notre peuple…

Aragorn : Nous allons réaliser le souhait qui t'es cher…Que souhaites-tu ?

Elira : Je veux que la terre soit de nouveau viable pour tous les êtres vivants qui s'y trouve.

Ayana : Si tel est ton vœux…

Aragorn : Nous l'acceptons.

Voix : Un tel désintérêt ne peut être que récompenser…Je t'accorde le vœux de ton coeux.

Elira : Mais…

Folken, soucieux : C'est normal ? Elle va bientôt revenir…

Allen, baissant les yeux : Je craint que non, rentrons à Fanélia.

Folken : Mais enfin…Et si elle revient ?

Allen : Elle ne reviendra pas, la machine à besoin d'un sacrifice pour fonctionner celui qui l'utilise n'y survit pas.

Folken : Tu le savais et tu ne nous a rien dit !

Allen : Je ne pouvais pas, je lui avais promis de ne rien dire, elle voulait à tout prix sauver la terre.

Folken, serrant les poings : Elle le savait, est-ce pour cela qu'elle m'a repoussé ?

Allen : Je l'ignore, mais c'est possible…Nous devons annoncer la nouvelle à Hitomie.

Folken : Voilà donc pourquoi elle voulait attendre la naissance de Lisa pour partir, elle voulait voir sa nièce avant de…

Allen : Je suis désolé.

Ils effectuent le voyage inverse et arrivent au palais de Fanélia.

Van, heureux de les retrouver : Déjà de retour ! C'est Hitomie qui va être contente, mais où est Elira ?

Allen : Nous sommes désolé…Elle n'a pas survécut.

Hitomie, figée : Non ! C'est impossible, je le saurais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose !

Folken : Elle a utilisé la machine et l'a payé de sa vie…Nous n'avons pas sut la protéger, pardonnes-nous Hitomie.

Hitomie : Non ce n'est pas possible…

Van : Viens, je t'accompagne à ta chambre…Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi…

Hitomie, pleurant : Oh Van que vais-je devenir sans elle ?

Van, la prenant dans ses bras : Je suis là Hitomie, tout ira bien, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Hitomie, effondrée : Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Elira…

Au même moment une lumière mystérieuse englobe la vallée des illusions, des maisons apparaissent, des champs, des cultures, des arbres, des animaux, des points d'eau, au milieu de tout cela un palais se dresse, des rires se font entendre, les Atlantes ont retrouvé leur vallée.

Aragorn : Merci, Elira…Grâce à toi nous avons une nouvelle chance, et cette fois nous ne nous laisserons pas emporté par notre soif de pouvoir.

Ayana : Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous guider, acceptes-tu cette tâche ?

Elira : Bien sur, je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour vous laissez tombé au final.

Aragorn : Nous allons te formé ma fille et tu pourras régné sur cette contrée.

Ayana : Seulement, tu ne pourras pas partir de la vallée avant ton couronnement…

Elira : Très bien, combien de temps devrais-je passé ici ?

Aragorn : Une année.

Elira : J'accepte.

Une année passa pendant laquelle Elira apprit à gouverner son pays, à régler les différents, à établir de nouvelles pour finir par être couronnée à la plus grande joue du peuple qui apprécié la jeune princesse.

A Fanélia l'année se passa dans une grande tristesse, le décès de sa sœur avait anéanti Hitomie qui vivait dans une sorte de bulle dont il était impossible de la tirer. Elle ne s'intéressait ni à sa fille qui grandissait et ressentait la tristesse de sa mère ni à Van, amorphe elle laissait passé le temps.

Pour les un an de Lisa une grande fête fut organisée, c'est alors que devant tous la petite fille disparut dans une colonne de lumière bleue…Au même instant le couronnement de Elira prenait fin, une petite fille apparue devant elle.

Elira, souriante : Bonjour petite Lisa, merci d'être venue me chercher, et si on allait retrouver ta maman ?

Lisa, lui prenant la main : Oui.

Elles disparurent alors dans une colonne de lumière bleue.

Van, piquant une crise de nerfs : Hitomie réagit enfin ! Notre fille vient de disparaître !

Hitomie : Laisse moi tranquille !

Folken, la regardant partir : Calme toi Van, même si elle ne le montre pas elle est bouleversée…

Van : Bouleversée ? On ne dirait pas…D'ailleurs elle ne réagit plus à rien !

Folken : Van, cela va faire un an que sa sœur n'est plus, il est normal…

Van, agacé : Notre fille a eut un an, elle aurait put faire un effort…

Folken : Ne lui en demande pas trop…Elle est fragile…

Van : Je sais mais ma fille vient de disparaître !

Une colonne bleue apparaît alors au milieu des jardins où se trouvent Hitomie, elle lève les yeux et voit sa fille accompagnée d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci est vêtue d'une magnifique robe jaune soleil qui brille de mille feu, sa longue chevelure noire est retenue par une fine couronne d'argent.

Hitomie, incrédule : Elira…

Elira, souriante : Bonsoir petite sœur…Je crois que cette jeune fille te cherche.

Hitomie, prenant sa fille dans ses bras : Est-elle morte ? Comme toi ? Elle t'a rejoint au ciel et vient me faire ses adieux ?

Elira : Que d'imagination ! Non ta fille va très bien, elle est juste venue cherché sa tante qui était fort occupée…

Hitomie : Je ne rêve pas…Tu es bien vivante ?

Elira : Et oui, désolée de te décevoir…

Hitomie, se précipitant dans ses bras : Je le savais ! Au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais put croire à ta mort !

Elira : Allons calme toi ! Je vais très bien.

Van, accourant : Hitomie ! Lisa ! Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

Lisa, tendant ses bras vers son père : Papa…

Elira : J'ai toujours sut que tu ferais un bon père.

Folken, s'approchant : Elira…

Elira : Heureuse de vous revoir.

Van : Nous te pensions morte.

Folken : Comment…

Hitomie : Je vous l'avez bien dit ! Je l'aurais senti si ma sœur était morte ! Mais non vous n'avez rien voulu entendre.

Van : Pardonne moi Hitomie, mais qui aurais put penser…

Folken : Où étiez-vous ?

Elira : Chez moi.

Hitomie, surprise : Sur terre ?

Elira : Euh non…

Une colonne de lumière se forme, un homme et une femme apparaissent.

Femme : Elira ! On ne quitte pas une cérémonie de la sorte !

Homme : Oh je t'en prie Ayana ! La petite voulait revoir sa sœur et ses amis, c'est tout à fait normal.

Ayana : Aragorn ! Une princesse ne se conduit pas de la sorte !

Aragorn : Comme si tu avais toujours agis selon les conventions !

Ayana : Ne mélange pas tout…

Elira, agacé : Père, Mère, cessez donc de vous comportez comme des enfants ! Je vous présente Hitomie, Van le grand amour de sa vie, Lisa leur adorable fille, et Folken le frère de Van.

Aragorn : Enchantez de faire votre connaissance !

Ayana : Moi de même…Jeune homme il va falloir que nous discutions de vos intentions envers notre fille !

Aragorn : Vous lui avez fait un enfant, la petite a déjà un an, qu'attendez vous pour le mariage ?

Van, surpris : Que votre fille accepte.

Elira : Quoi ? Il t'a demandé en mariage et tu as refusé ? Mais t'es tombé sur le tête ma parole !

Hitomie : Et bien disons que je n'avais pas le cœur à faire la fête depuis ta mort…

Aragorn : Donc maintenant que tu sais ta sœur vivante, tu acceptes ! Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencé les préparatifs…

Ayana, émue : Il faut que se soit grandiose ! Notre bébé se marie…Venez nous allons discuté de tout cela à l'intérieure…Dieu que cette petite est adorable !

Aragorn, riant : Te voilà grand-mère ma chérie !

Ayana : Et toi grand-père…J'ai toujours dit que tu étais un vieux papi !

Folken : Et bien quelle surprise…pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour revenir ?

Elira : Un royaume à remettre sur pied.

Folken : Rien que ça…

Elira, soupirant : Et oui.

Folken : Elira ?

Elira : Oui ?

Folken : Non rien…

Elira, riant : C'est bien la première fois que vous vous arrêtez avant de me faire des avances !

Folken, surpris : Vous saviez…

Elira, s'approchant : Dommage, j'aurais peut-être accepté cette fois-ci…

Folken, la prenant dans ses bras : Vraiment ?

Elira, l'embrassant : Vraiment.

Folken : A présent que je vous tiens, je ne vous lâcherez plus.

Elira : C'est tout ce que je demande !

Aragorn : Et les amoureux que diriez vous d'un double mariage ?

Elira : C'est d'accord papa !

FIN.

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez serait-il possible ? Merci d'avance.


End file.
